The Unknown Treasure
by The Angel In Blue
Summary: All Diana expected to have was a normal sleepover with her best friend, Amelia, despite the terrifying crack in her wall. But she never expected to meet the Doctor, an odd man with a weird sense of fashion and strange attitudes. He fixed the crack and promised them the stars, but he never came back to keep that promise. Twelve years later... he returns. (ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE!)
1. Sleepovers and Fish Custard

"Amelia, for the hundredth time, I'm not going to pray to Santa Claus!" Diana's voice echoed through the house. "You know he's not real!"

Amelia came down the stairs in silence, grabbing Diana's arm and pulling her upstairs with her. "Come on, please! Santa might be able to help with that awful crack in the wall! You know how much it scares me and you also know there's no other way, we've tried it all!"

"Oh… fine!" Diana gave up, kneeling next to Amelia, whose eyes were already closed and ready to start her prayers. "So… how do we do this?"

Amelia took a deep breath and began. "Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and the pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you." Slowly, Amelia opened one eye and elbowed Diana, telling her to go on.

"Right…! So… thank you for all the things you gave me. I'm very grateful…" Diana trailed off, thinking of how ridiculous it sounded. She knew very well that Santa wasn't real. She was only doing this because of her friend and because of the crack in Amelia's wall… it also scared her a lot. "It's an emergency, so please, please! Listen to us… there's this crack in Amelia's wall…" The two little girls looked over at the crack, feeling shivers travelling through every inch of their little bodies and a slight pain in their stomachs, revealing the true fear. "We've told her aunt and my mother, but they said it was just an ordinary crack, but we know it's not. We can hear these… voices."

"So please, please! Could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman, or…" Before Amelia could finish her sentence, a crash sound echoed from the outside, causing both girls to exchange looks. "Back in a moment." Amelia whispered, immediately getting up and approaching the window to see what had caused such noise. Diana was close behind, not really sure of what to do. Everything crossed her mind in that simple moment; monsters, aliens, someone trying to rob them.

Diana joined Amelia and both saw, in the garden, crushing the shed, a blue box. They could see smoke coming out of it. "Thank you, Santa." Amelia whispered while she looked up. After that, she ran out of the room, letting the curiosity take over her and leaving a confused and unsure Diana behind her.

Diana immediately came back into the moment and went after her friend, afraid that maybe something bad could happen to her. She had no idea of what could possibly be inside of that fuming blue box, and she didn't want her friend to get hurt. "Amelia, wait for me!" Diana ran down the stairs and stopped Amelia from opening the door. Amelia was completely ready to go. She already had her boots and her coat on. "Hey, what are you doing? We don't know what's in there. It could be anything; an alien, somebody trying to rob us… some monster! And I don't think Santa would send us that blue box either!"

"Aren't you curious about what's in there?" Amelia questioned with an innocent look. "It could be the help we need."

Before Diana could say anything else, Amelia opened the door and went outside. Diana snorted, feeling completely ignored and irritated about her friend leaving the house so recklessly. Diana put on her coat and boots and went along, taking a deep breath. The little girl ran to Amelia and both slowly approached the huge and fuming blue box. Diana could read the letters "Police Box" and immediately rolled her eyes. It couldn't be. Santa couldn't have done it!

In silence, the two girls observed the box with rather curiosity. Amelia pointed the torch to light the box and suddenly, its doors opened and a grabbing hook was thrown out, causing Diana to immediately stumble back, swallowing a loud scream. Amelia stood in the exact same place, watching it with bated breath as a hand came up, followed by another, and finally, showing the face of a young man.

"Can I have an apple?" That was definitely not something any of them expected to hear. "It's all I can think about… apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new… never had cravings before!" The man tried to pull himself out of the box, straddling the edge and looking down at it. "Whoah! Look at that!"

Amelia decided to speak first. She exchanged looks with Diana, but she seemed too speechless to say anything, so she did. "Are you okay?" The man pulled his other leg and decided to sit on the edge, looking down at both girls. Diana eyed him, letting her eyes travel through every inch of the man. His suit was all ripped, all… ragged. His hair was all wet. That was a rather odd man.

"Just had a fall." The man explained, eyeing both girls with a small smile as he explained it. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

Diana completely lost her fear as soon as she realized that man was possibly harmless. Either way, she wasn't too convinced with his answer. "You're soaking wet." She pointed out with a skeptical expression. The man stopped smiling and his eyes landed on that little girl, a tiny bit surprised with her attitude.

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

A silence followed as none of them answered anymore, so Amelia decided to break it. "Are you a policeman?"

"Why?" The man questioned, slowly changing his gaze from Diana to Amelia, observing her carefully. "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack on my wall?" Amelia questioned, looking from Diana to the man.

"What cra-ah!" Before he could finish his question, he let out a loud yell as he tumbled off the box and fell on the ground. He seemed to be in pain… or feeling something rather weird. Diana couldn't tell, and neither did Amelia. So, both approached him carefully.

"Are you alright, Mister?" Both girls questioned at the same time.

"No, I'm fine, it's okay. This is all perfectly norm…" The man trailed off as he flinched and leaned his head back, letting out a stream of gold dust. Amelia simply looked confused, while Diana, on the other hand, looked terrified and amazed at the same time. She couldn't quite understand it, but it amazed her.

Incapable of saying anything, she took a step back. "Who are you?" Amelia was the one to speak after what they had just seen coming out of his mouth.

The man looked down at his hands, noticing the same gold dust around them, almost glowing. Diana's eyes were wide as she watched in horror. What was going on with that man? "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

"No." Amelia answered, looking at his hands as the glowing disappeared. "It just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no." The man almost laughed. "The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?"

"Yes." Amelia and Diana responded at the same time. His eyes went to Diana again and he watched her for a minute before looking back at Amelia. Diana couldn't deny that this man seemed a bit off to her and maybe a little bit crazy, but what else could they do about that awful crack? She had to be honest, that crack scared her a lot, and maybe, just maybe, that man could do something about it. Something to make the voices stop.

He smiled and immediately got up, causing the two girls to take a step back. "Well, then! No time to lose! I'm the Doctor, do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." With that said, he turned and walked away, taking two or three steps before he hit a tree and fell to the ground. Amelia and Diana approached him, standing over him.

"You alright?" Amelia questioned.

"Early days." The man answered, furrowing his brow. "Steering's a bit off."

* * *

Once back inside Amelia's house, the two little girls watched the Doctor as he looked around the kitchen like he was about to explode. Diana was standing right next to Amelia, and both were probably wondering the same thing. Except that only one of them spoke. "If you're a doctor, why does your box say 'police'?" And with that, his eyes immediately travelled down to look at Amelia's little face.

The Doctor didn't answer; he just grabbed the apple from Diana's hand, sniffed it and took an enormous bite from it. He chewed for a moment, eyeing the two girls, and after some seconds of processing the taste of the apple, he spit it all back out and coughed, causing Amelia to stumble back and Diana to groan with disgust. "That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple." Diana answered with a roll of eyes.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples." The Doctor quickly responded, looking from Diana to Amelia. The two little girls had the exact same expression; despair mixed with a bit of irritation.

Diana groaned as she watched the bits of apple spreaded all around the floor, turning to look at the Doctor. "You said you loved them!" She pointed out, once more giving him a roll of eyes.

"No, no, I love yogurt! Yogurt's my favourite! Give me yogurt!" The Doctor pleaded, although, to Diana it sounded more like commanding. He had Amelia running to the fridge and grabbing a cup of yogurt, as he seemed to be so desperate. When she handed it to him, he grabbed it and ripped off the top and pressed it, causing the yogurt to fall completely into his mouth. He immediately spit it on the floor, receiving a disgusted glance from both girls. "I hate yogurt! It's just stuff with bits in it."

"You said it was your favourite!" Diana pointed out, still with a disgusted expression. Amelia eyed her, completely confused. Poor girl.

"New mouth, new rules." The Doctor answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro…!" Before he could finish his sentence, he yelled, stumbling back and forth, slapping his hand on his forehead. It was much like what he had done after he fell out of the blue box, except that this time, he yelled much louder, causing Diana to take a slight step back and Amelia to frown, even more confused than before.

"What is it?" Amelia questioned, taking a slight step back, much like Diana did seconds ago. "What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" The Doctor looked up at her, sort of insulted. "It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish! Fry something."

Amelia sighed and went to the fridge, while Diana kept quiet, staring at him with rather suspicion. "How old are you?" She decided to ask.

"Old. Very old." The Doctor answered, a tiny bit amused as he noticed her expression of suspicion. She didn't trust him at all, and that amused him.

"So you say..." Diana stated, thinking of what to say next. "But you act like you're five."

"And you act like you're forty." The Doctor responded with a slight smirk in his lips.

"No, I don't!" Diana argued, a tiny bit offended. "I'm eight years old!"

The Doctor replied with a simple smile, amused with that little girl. Diana just shrugged and landed her eyes on Amelia, until something occurred to her. His hair was all wet and Amelia's aunt wouldn't be very happy if she saw the floor all wet, since he was still dripping. "Amelia. I don't think your aunt's going to be happy if she finds the floor all wet or with yogurt and apple spreaded around." Then, she turned to look at the Doctor. "Besides, his hair is all wet. I'm going to get him a towel…"

"Yeah, she's right! We wouldn't want that, would we?" The Doctor immediately agreed, turning to look at the little Diana. That girl had a lot of attitude for someone so young, he had to admit it. "Being all wet is not fun at all."

Amelia nodded and turned her attention to the stove, continuing her cooking. Diana sighed and exited the kitchen, heading to the closest bathroom to grab a towel. The Doctor followed her silently, watching every move of hers. She could feel his eyes on her, and she had to admit it, she felt scared and uncomfortable at the same time. But she decided not to ask Amelia to come with her. She was brave and she didn't need any help to deal with this completely odd stranger.

She grabbed a clean towel and handed it to him, swift and silently. In a few seconds, she was back in the kitchen, where Amelia was almost done cooking. The Doctor came right back as well and joined the two girls, next to the stove. "Ah! Bacon!" The Doctor cheered, still with the towel, trying to dry his hair. "I love bacon!" He couldn't wait until Amelia was done cooking. He really wanted to eat something that his mouth actually approved.

When Amelia finished cooking, she put it in a plate and approached the table, where an excited and hungry Doctor awaited, already with the knife and fork in hands. She placed the plate in front of him and he couldn't wait to cut off a piece and put it in his mouth. His lips formed a smile as if he were satisfied. The girls giggled, feeling a lot more relieved, only to have that ruined seconds later as he pulled it out of his mouth, almost gagging because of it. "Bacon? That's bacon?" He questioned, looking from Amelia to Diana, leaning forward. "Are you two trying to poison me?"

Amelia sighed and Diana groaned, almost annoyed that he didn't like anything. Both girls got up and approached the pantry, looking for something that he would actually keep down on his stomach. Amelia pulled out a can of beans and headed back to the stove, starting to cook them. The Doctor approached the little girls and watched as Amelia was busy. "Ah, you see? Beans." As he grew more impatient, he started pacing around, until he finally went to sit, next to Diana. She eyed him for a moment and actually thought he wouldn't eat or like anything that they gave to him. Amelia finished and brought another plate with beans, placing it in front of the Doctor. He took a huge forkful of them, and seconds later he was on the sink, spitting the beans out as he gagged in disgust. "Beans are evil." He spoke, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Bad, bad beans."

Out of ideas, Diana went to the fridge and brought the butter to the table, where bread already awaited to be eaten. She thought he would probably eat it. Almost every normal person does it. Well… he didn't seem much of a normal person to her, so… she didn't know if he would eat it or not. "Bread and butter." The Doctor smiled. "Now you're talking." Amelia handed him the plate and he immediately took a bite. This time, he didn't even give them any hopes. He pulled it out and put it back in the plate with a disgusted expression. He picked up the plate and ran out of the kitchen. Seconds later, the sound of a plate breaking was heard, followed by his voice. "And stay out!"

"I don't know why he's here, but I don't think it's about the crack." Diana told Amelia while they waited for him to be back. "He's just going to keep doing this and dirtying the kitchen. When your aunt's back she'll be mad and tell my parents we did this and we won't be able to have sleepovers ever again."

"We'll clean it all before she gets back, don't worry." Amelia told Diana, who gave her an unsure glance. "And trust me, I'm sure he's here about the crack! He'll fix it, you'll see."

The Doctor came back and Amelia immediately stood, leaving a frustrated and bored Diana sitting over the table. The little girl opened the fridge, looking for something that he would eat, when she saw just the thing. "We're got some carrots."

"Carrots?" He repeated, almost frozen by those words. "Are you insane? No, wait, hang on!" He approached Amelia and pulled the fridge door open. Amelia stood back, allowing him to take whatever he wanted. At this time, she really didn't care anymore. "I know what I need. I need…" He opened the freezer and kept looking for whatever he was craving for. "I need… I need… fish fingers!" He pulled the box and another element out. "And custard!"

A few moments later, the three of them were sitting around the table. Amelia was eating ice cream and the Doctor was eating the fish fingers with custard. Diana was just watching them, and she had to repress the urge to puke as she watched the Doctor eating such bad mixture. She watched as he took another fish and dipped it into the yellow goop of custard, shoving it into his mouth and chewing with great pleasure. "That's… that's disgusting." She smiled. The Doctor smiled back and grabbed the bowl, lifting it to his lips and swallowing some of the custard. He put it back in the table and wiped the mustache of custard with the back of his hand.

"Funny." Amelia smiled, eating a bit of her ice cream.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What are your names?" The Doctor asked, taking a bite of another custard-coated fish finger.

"Amelia Pond." Amelia answered, smiling a bit.

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond." The Doctor repeated, dragging out the 'O'. Then, he smiled and leaned forward to look into her eyes. "Like a name in a fairy tale." Then, he turned to look at Diana. "What about you?"

"Diana… not Pond, like Amelia. I'm Diana Moore." She answered, looking down.

"Diana Moore." The Doctor repeated, without an expression. "Diana Moore… Diana Moore. That's sound a bit… no, no, never mind." He turned to look at Amelia again, as if he was trying to avoid Diana's offended expression. "Are we in Scotland?"

Amelia sighed heavily, looking into the Doctor's eyes. "No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"Oi!" Diana intervened. She didn't think of Amelia moving to England as a rubbish event. "It may be rubbish, but if you haven't moved here, we never would've met!"

"You're right." Amelia responded, turning to look at Diana with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry."

"So what about your mum and dad, then?" The Doctor questioned in a very clueless way, not even being aware of the glance he received from Diana. She knew it wasn't his fault that he didn't know that Amelia's parents were gone, but sill… she was very protective of Amelia when it came to that very specific matter. "Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"Don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." Amelia responded, looking down.

The Doctor slowly nodded, turning to face Diana. "You?"

"Oh, this is her and her aunt's house, not mine." Diana stated, eyeing him. "We were just having a sleepover."

He nodded, turning to look at Amelia, once more. "Oh. I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky!" Amelia responded, raising her eyebrows. Diana decided not to make any comments on this matter because she knew how Amelia's aunt treated her little niece.

"I know." The Doctor answered with an amused smile, making eye contact with Amelia. "So, your aunt. Where is she?" He put another fish finger in his mouth, pulling it out after he ate off all of the custard in it.

"She's out." Amelia simply replied, like it was something very normal to say. Leaving two little girls on their own? Not a normal attitude, that's for sure.

"And she left you two all alone?" The Doctor questioned with a very surprised expression.

"We're not scared." Both girls responded at the same time, a bit of proud showing.

"Course you're not! You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of the box, man eats fish custard." He answered, taking a fish finger into his mouth and eating it. "And look at you!" He had his mouth full, and this time, Diana made a gagging noise, disgusted with that mixture. Couldn't he find something better to eat? They offered him a lot of food, but he turned it all down. Yes, he was a very strange man. "Just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" Amelia and Diana questioned at the same time, shaking their heads at the same time.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

* * *

Standing next to the doorway, Diana and Amelia watched as the Doctor approached the crack of Amelia's wall slowly, running his fingers on it, very slowly. "You've had some cowboys in here." Crossing his hands behind his back, he looked at them and noticed their expressions. Amelia seemed to be a little confused, and somehow, to Diana, what he said made so little sense she didn't even bother. "Not actual cowboys. Though, that can happen." He stated, smiling to himself. He kept staring at the crack, until he heard Amelia's voice.

"I used to hate apples." Amelia stated, eyeing the fruit in her hand. "So my mum put faces on them." She approached him and handed him the apple. Diana stood back and smiled a bit.

"She sounds good, your mum." The Doctor responded, tossing the apple in the air and catching it, putting it into his pocket. "I'll keep it for later." And with that said, he approached the crack once again. Diana stood by the doorway, not wanting to approach him. She still didn't trust him much, though Amelia seemed to be comfortable around him, like she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Which was true, but still… _you never know_. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So, here's a thing… where's the draft coming from?" He questioned, pulling his sonic device out of his pocket and running it over the crack before giving them his thoughts. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

Amelia and Diana looked at each other and then eyed the Doctor, both responding at the same time. "What?"

"It's a crack." The Doctor answered, like it wasn't already obvious.

"Really, Doctor? We didn't even know that before you came and told us." Diana commented with a roll of eyes. He eyed her for a bit and decided not to answer, looking back at the crack and continuing examining it.

"I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cause the crack isn't in the wall." The Doctor announced, running his hands on it once more.

"Where is it, then?" Both girls questioned at the same time, not even noticing it.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts in space and time that should never have touched, pressed together… right there in the wall of your bedroom." The Doctor stated, turning to look at the scared expression of the two girls. "Sometimes… can you hear…?"

"Voices?" Amelia completed, eyeing Diana. Diana knew it too because she had heard them as well. "Yes."

The Doctor leaned forward and listened to whatever was on the other side of the crack, immediately taking a step back and approaching the nightstand to grab the glass of water, tossing the water onto the floor. Diana opened her little mouth to make a comment on that, but she was too focused on what he was going to do next. Her eyes followed him just as he pressed the open end of the glass to the wall and his ear to the other end.

"_Prisoner zero has escaped_."

"Prisoner zero?" The Doctor repeated, still trying to hear it.

"Prisoner zero has escaped." Amelia finished, frowning. "That's what we heard. What does it mean?"

Instead of answering, the Doctor kept listening. Once he heard the exact same thing Amelia had said, he turned to eye both girls and immediately responded them, pulling away from the wall as the idea hit him. "It means that, on the other side of the wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" Diana questioned, wide eyed. "What? A prison? You've had a prison here this whole time? We could've died!"

"I didn't know." Amelia simply responded, turning to look at the Doctor and ignoring Diana's scared frown. "What does that mean, Doctor?"

"You need a better wall." He simply answered, lifting up her desk. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert." He placed Amelia's desk back on the floor, away from the crack in her wall. "And it'll snap itself shut. Or…"

"Or what?" Diana and Amelia questioned at the same time, completely scared of what would be his answer.

The Doctor eyed them nervously. "You know when grown ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes…" Amelia responded, looking down and sighing.

"Everything's going to be fine." He lied with a nervous smile. He held his hand out for Amelia and she took it without questioning. Then, he looked at Diana. "Come on." Slowly, she approached him and reluctantly grabbed his hand as well. With his free hand, he pointed his sonic screwdriver to the wall and it started to split open, showing a dark room.

"_Prisoner zero has escaped_." They heard once again. "_Prisoner zero has escaped_."

"Hello? Hello?" The Doctor called, but no one answered. Suddenly, a huge eye appeared and looked at the three figures standing. The Doctor immediately pushed Diana and Amelia back, along with himself.

"What's that?"

No one answered for long seconds. The only audible thing was silence. Until a blue light was shot from the eye and hit the Doctor, causing him to fall onto the bed. The girls watched the crack in the wall closing, completely confused and scared at the same time. They were too young to quite understand what had happened, but Diana had a slight idea of what could've been. The prisoner escaped from there. From the crack. Somehow, that made sense in her head. "There. You see, told you it would close! Good as new."

"Doctor, what was that thing?" Diana questioned, eyeing the wall with a frightened expression.

"Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia questioned, in the same state.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard." The Doctor answered, slowly getting up from the bed. The girls turned to look at him and saw him pulling out what looked like a wallet. "Whatever it was, it sent me a message." He told them, flipping it open. "Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped'." He stared at Diana, trying to think of something. "But why tells us? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Diana questioned, afraid of what would be his answer.

He immediately stood. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." With that said, the Doctor ran out of the room. The girls stared at each other for seconds, and, at the same time, they reacted. They went after him. They ran out of the room and found him in the hallway, a little bit confused. "Brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing… in the corner… of my eye." He said, trying to see something that, until that moment, wasn't there before. He stared at it intensely. Then he eyed Diana and he realized she saw it too. But without seeing it through the corner of her eye. She saw it immediately! And that scared her. Both snapped out of it, hearing a very loud noise from the outside. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He came down the stairs running and exited the house as if his life depended on it. Amelia and Diana went after him immediately. They wanted to know what he was going to do next. "I've got to get back in there! The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!" He ran across the garden, always being followed by those two little girls. Once he reached the blue box, he freed the grapping hook and started gathering the rope up.

"But it's just a box!" Amelia pointed out, panting. "How can it have engines?"

"It's not a box." The Doctor argued, turning to look at them. "It's a time machine!"

"What?" Diana questioned, completely skeptical. "A real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if we can't get it stabilized." He turned to look at them to see their faces. "A five minute hop into the future should do it!"

"Can we come?" Amelia questioned. She believed him.

"Amelia!" Diana argued. She didn't believe for a second that it was a real time machine. It couldn't be! She pinched Amelia, as if she was trying to bring her back to reality. "We don't even know if it's real or not!"

"Well, don't you wanna find out?" The Doctor questioned with a daring smirk. "It is a real time machine, actually. But no, it's not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back!" He told them, grabbing onto the edge of the box and hopping up onto it.

"People always say that." Amelia mumbled. Not too loud, but enough for the Doctor to hear her.

He looked at her, pausing. He immediately jumped back down onto the ground, approaching the little girl. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." Then, he turned to look at Diana with a smirk. "Five minutes and you'll see just how real this time machine is." She smiled back, still not quite sure of what to believe. He climbed back up onto the box, turning his head to look at them. He grabbed the rope which he had tied around the box and smiled one last time at them, jumping and shouting. "Geronimo!" The doors immediately closed once he was inside and the box began to disappear and reappear… until it was completely gone.

Amelia giggled and turned to look at Diana, who had a wide-eyed expression. She had seen a lot in one night only, but seeing that blue box disappearing was probably the best. "Come on, Diana! We've got to go pack our stuff!" She told her friend, shaking her shoulders. "He'll be right back and we have to be ready."

"What…?" Diana turned to look at her, finally snapping out of it. "What…! I don't even have anything here! All my stuff is in my house!"

"Doesn't matter!" Amelia smiled excitedly. "I can borrow you some clothes! We're going to travel through time, Diana!"

Amelia ran into the house excitedly, and Diana went after her, still not too sure. They packed and came back outside, both sitting on their bags. They stared at the night and waited for hours and hours, until Amelia finally fell asleep, leaning her head on Diana's shoulder. Diana knew it was too good to be true, but she knew how important it was for Amelia to get away from everything. She somehow felt hurt and disappointed. He told them it was only five minutes… but she knew to herself, that he wouldn't come back for them.

**Author's Note: Hello there! How are you all? What do you think of this for a first chapter? As you all might have noticed already, this is a 11th Doctor/OC. And our OC is Diana Moore. What did you think of our little Diana, huh? I know I have written other Fan Fictions and deleted them, but I'm very determinate to start and finish this one. I really like the 11th Doctor, and I thought 'Why the hell not?'. So here we are. Plus… I'll be writing more Doctor Who Fan Fictions, possibly with the 9th and 10th Doctor, with other OCs. We'll see how this will end up… but I hope you guys enjoyed it. See you all next time and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. I wish I did, though. I only own my OC, Diana Moore, and any other character that I might come up with.**


	2. The Eleventh Hour Part 1

Diana went to sit on the chair, next to her desk. She observed the library. It was very quiet. There was only one person sitting, reading some Nicholas Sparks novel. She had been organizing the books on the shelves and cleaning the dust of the library the whole morning. Now she could finally have some rest. Some people might think that working in a library is boring, but Diana simply loved it. It was quiet and she could read any book she liked. Right now, she was finishing reading _The Reef _by Nora Roberts. She had read it before, and she loved it so much she decided to read it again. There are just some things you can never get bored with, and that book was just one of those.

Diana always read that book when she felt sadder, and now was one of those times. The years went by after that night with Amy and the Doctor, and she still couldn't get over it. She was now eighteen and still couldn't stop thinking about that man. She was now older, but she was still hurt. The man who left and never came back for them. That's how she thought of him.

Amy and Diana had different ways of going through stuff. While Diana decided to drop it and ignore the matter, putting it in the back of her head, Amy did drawings and played games about that man (when she was younger). Diana never took a part of those games. She didn't like it. She was too hurt, too disappointed, and she wouldn't let the Doctor get the best of her. Diana and Amy were still the best of friends, but when it came to that matter, she preferred not to talk about it.

As they grew older, they met Rory, and Mels. Oh, Mels. If there was one thing Diana could do without regrets, was to throw Mels off a cliff. It was pretty accurate to say that they completely hated each other. Diana didn't know why… but Mels simply pressed that one nerve on her, and when they saw each other, they would always argue and insult one another. Diana was used to it, and that is another reason not to play those games with Amy, Rory and Mels. Because Mels was a part of them. She played Diana's part. And she could not have that. So, she stayed away, because every time they met, Rory and Amy had to separate Diana from Mels and stop them from physically hurting each other.

At least for now, Mels was very far away from Leadworth. Diana didn't know where Mels went (and she didn't even want to) but at least she could have some peace from that girl. She flipped another page of her book and sighed happily. She had a comfortable chair, a comfortable job, a comfortable book. Everything seemed fine and peaceful, just like she wanted.

As Diana read that fantastic book, her phone started ringing. Luckily, the library only had one person, a girl, and she seemed too caught up with the book she was reading to even notice Diana's frown when she saw that it was Amy who was calling her. She picked up her phone and marked the page of the book, closing it with a disappointed sigh. "Hello?" Diana murmured, trying not to make too much noise.

"_Diana?_" Amy's voice sounded terrified and very nervous. Diana immediately changed her relaxed position to a more worried one.

"Amy, are you alright?" Diana questioned, still murmuring. "You don't sound…"

"_Diana, you need to come to my house immediately!_" Amy interrupted nervously. "_I can't explain it right now. Please, please. Just come._"

"Amy, breathe!" Diana told her, holding the phone very tight. "Come on, it can't be that bad. What is going on?"

"_Oh, but it is, Diana!_" Amy cried nervously. Her voice was so loud; Diana even had to push the phone a tiny bit away from her ear. "_It is pretty bad! And you need to come here, right now! This also evolves you._"

That was enough for Diana. If it had something to do with her, she wanted to know what it was, immediately. "Alright. Give me ten minutes. I'll be there."

"_Alright._" Amy responded, sounding a bit more relieved. "_Just hurry. It's better if you see him for yourself._"

"See who?" Diana questioned, wide-eyed. But Amy was gone already. She hung up the phone. Now that had Diana thinking and rethinking about who that person could be. After she heard the dial tone, Diana immediately got up and went to talk to the only person in that library besides her. Politely, she asked the girl to leave because she had to close the library, explaining to her that some family issue came up and she needed to leave immediately. The girl sympathetically nodded, leaving. After Diana had the library closed, she immediately ran to her car and jumped inside, putting the keys into the ignition and racing off.

Diana could only think about that person and who it could be. Amy sounded so terrified. She tried not to think about it, but the only thing occurring to her was that someone was robbing or trying to hurt her friend. That… or the Doctor was back. But that was absolutely impossible, so, when the idea came to her, she immediately scratched it.

Diana reached Amy's house in a record of five minutes, switching the ignition off and letting her eyes travel through the yard, exiting the car. It seemed normal. Nothing seemed out of place or different, but then again… appearances are deceiving. Just like when the Doctor told them he would be back in five minutes, and he never did. Just like when her mum left her with her dad and never came back. Just like her life had turned into a complete disaster and didn't get any better. Everything seemed like it was going to work, but it didn't. And she had to live with it.

Diana pushed those dark thoughts away and concentrated in helping her friend. "Amy?" She called, immediately being told to shut up by Amy, who came to open the door. She had her kissogram police woman outfit on, and showed a very preoccupied expression. Diana immediately entered in silence, expecting Amy to tell her what the heck was going on. Since she didn't seem to have the strength to speak, Diana decided to ask. "What's going on? You called me and it sounded urgent, but now I see that it's nothing."

"Keep your voice down!" Amy hissed, pulling Diana to the kitchen and closing the door behind them. "He's upstairs."

"Who's upstairs?" Diana questioned with a wide-eyed expression. "Amy, what have you done?"

Amy seemed very reluctant because she knew how sour Diana still was with that very specific matter. She swallowed thickly and sighed. "The Doctor's upstairs. He somehow came back."

"The Doctor?" Diana repeated, not quite buying it. "The Raggedy Doctor? The idiot who left us in the garden waiting for hours? He's upstairs? He's back? He's really here?"

"Yes." Amy responded, eyeing Diana. Oh, she had that look on her face. "No, Diana! No!"

Diana didn't listen to her anymore. She needed to see it for herself. She opened the kitchen's door and went upstairs. In the end of the hallway, handcuffed to the radiator and unconscious was the man who left them waiting for hours and hours in the garden with the slight hope that maybe they could do something different with their lives. Diana, back then, found the idea of a time machine completely ridiculous and didn't quite buy it like Amy did, but she had a little and slight hope that it could be true. Of course, the Doctor made sure that he would kill that little hope that she had by never coming back for them. And now, there he was again.

Amy went after Diana, afraid that she would do something bad to him. "Diana!" Amy hissed, finding her just standing in front of him, eyeing the unconscious and still young body of the man who broke her little and naïve heart years ago. He looked the same, and that's when she figured he had told them the truth.

Diana turned to look at Amy and she gave her a very nervous glance. "Why is he handcuffed and unconscious, Amy?"

"I panicked, alright!" Amy told Diana, approaching her to look at the man. "I was just in my room doing some reading when I heard the noise that his police box did. Do you remember that noise?" Diana nodded. Of course she remembered. She remembered everything that happened in that night, every little detail that she would never forget, and that very strange man that she met, who was now in front of her, unconscious, and looking as young as he was when they first met. "Well, I started hearing this shouting, telling me to get out of the house because Prisoner Zero was here. You know I keep a cricket bat for self defense, and when I saw him, well, you know the rest. I called you and here we are."

"Whoa, you've been busy." Diana pointed out sarcastically, receiving a roll of eyes from Amy. "And what's your excuse for wearing this outfit? Besides your job…"

"I needed to know why he came back and who he is." Amy responded casually. "And what better way of doing that than pretending to be a policewoman?"

Diana didn't argue against that. Of course they could ask, like normal people usually do, but there was nothing normal about that man, so, probably, the normal approach wouldn't work with him. Although dressing up like a policewoman seemed a bit too much for Diana, she knew that Amy always preferred more complex solutions. "Alright… what do we do now?"

Amy smiled at her widely and pulled her into her room. Lying out on Amy's bed was a copy of her policewoman outfit. Diana took one look at it and immediately rolled her eyes. Amy pushed the door closed and approached Diana.

"No, don't even think about it!" Diana argued, trying to convince her friend. "I'm not going to wear that thing."

"Diana, please!" Amy begged with a nervous voice. "It might be the only way! I know you're still hurt and all, but come on, aren't you a little curious about him? I know I am!"

Diana groaned as a sign of giving up. Her day started so quietly, why did it have to end up this crazy? Diana took off her skinny jeans, her white sweater and her high heels, putting on a white blouse, a short black skirt, a tie, and a vest. She also put on the matching tights and for last, she put her high heels back on. Amy gave her a hat to put on. Diana didn't know how to feel about that outfit. She stared into the mirror and smiled with the picture she portrayed. She sighed and opened the door in a brave way. Both girls went back out into the hallway.

Diana leaned against the wall, while Amy leaned against the staircase in front of her. A few seconds later, the Doctor started showing signs that he was waking up and Amy started talking into her pretend radio. "White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering." She said as the Doctor opened his eyes. "Send us some back-up, we've got him restrained." After she finished talking, she turned to look at him. "Oi! You sit still."

The Doctor, on the other hand, felt like he had been hit with a huge rock. His head was pounding and he felt a slight pain. What the hell was that anyway? Who hit him? And with what? He allowed his eyes to travel across that hallway. It was Amelia's house. Yes, he was in the right place. His eyes reached a woman leaning against the wall across from him. She was apparently a policewoman, and he mostly noticed she was wearing a _very_ short skirt. His eyes travelled through her long legs with rather satisfaction, until they reached her eyes. Those eyes. He had seen them before. He recognized them. He just didn't know from where yet. But he would find out. He would remember them eventually.

Diana noticed the Doctor checking her out and she couldn't help but blush at that. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and noticed his fixed stare into her eyes. She smiled a bit. She couldn't help but do that. It is very different when you're a kid; you just don't look at grown ups that way, but now she was eighteen and she looked at him in a very different way than before.

Amy rolled her eyes when she noticed what was happening. The Doctor was checking Diana out. She slightly blushed and giggled and caused the Doctor to blush as well.

Both snapped out of it when Amy cleared her throat. The Doctor and Diana stopped blushing and went back to their normal colors. Then, he groaned when he realized something. "Cricket bat." Diana noticed his expression; it was a mixture of confusion and pain. "I'm getting cricket bat!"

"You were breaking and entering." Diana pointed out, with a more serious expression. The flirting time was definitely over as she came out of that stupid trance and back to reality. The reality in where he left them in the garden, waiting for hours and hours with the hope that he would show up, but never did. Diana remembered that and it was enough for her to get into character and forget that he was hotter than she remembered.

His eyes landed on her once more, observing her green eyes. Oh, he saw them before. He did! But where exactly? And when? He didn't know, but he was desperate to. He started to get up, immediately being yanked back down by the handcuffs. He looked down at the handcuffs with a surprised expression, which only caused Diana to roll her eyes. He broke into Amy's house. He was lucky she didn't hurt him for real!

"Oh that's much better." The Doctor mumbled, turning to face the two women standing in front of him. "Brand new me, knock on the head, just what I needed!" Now she remembered just how insane he sounded that night. Somehow, it didn't scare her. It only made her more curious about him.

"And here I thought you came for the fish fingers and custard." Diana spoke dryly and sourly. She somehow needed to let that comment out. She just wanted to throw her rage and disappointment in his face. But she held it all back because of Amy.

The Doctor examined every inch of her body, surprised and amused. Then, his eyes landed on hers. He was almost there. He could almost recognize them. "How could you possibly know that?"

Amy turned to give Diana a killer look, telling her to keep her mouth shut. "Do you want to shut up now?" She snapped at them. "I've got back-up on the way."

The Doctor noticed before that Diana was wearing a policewoman outfit and figured she was one, but he didn't really care. He was busy trying to figure out those eyes and checking her out. But then he stared at Amy and it all just became too obvious. "Hang on. No, wait… you're policewomen."

"And you're breaking and entering. Do you see how this works?" Amy sneered. Diana eyed the Doctor and approached Amy so that she could observe the scene.

"But what are you doing here? Where are Amelia and Diana?" The Doctor questioned with a concerned expression. Diana felt a slight pain in her heart when she heard him asking about them. She just wanted to tell him the truth already. But she couldn't. Amy would murderer her if she did.

"Amelia Pond and Diana Moore?" Amy asked. Diana could almost hear the hurt, the surprise and the shock evident in her voice. Diana felt the exact same way. She always knew he was real, and that is why it hurt her so much. Because he left without returning after he promised he would be back for them.

"Yeah." The Doctor replied. "Little Scottish girl and a British one with a bit of an attitude. Where are they? I promised them five minutes but the engines were phasing." Diana rolled her eyes and groaned after she heard him saying that. Well… he was twelve years late! That was a long time. Where was he when they needed him the most? He was nowhere to be found. And he promised them! "I suppose I must have gone a bit too far." _Oh, you think, Sherlock? Try twelve years late!_ Diana thought, slightly annoyed and hurt. "Has something happened to them?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Amy told him, cold-heartedly and without a noticeable expression. "And Diana Moore moved away." Diana turned to look at Amy and rolled her eyes.

The Doctor's mouth formed a perfect 'O' with what he had just heard. "How long?"

"Six months." Amy told him, earning another roll of eyes from Diana. Luckily the Doctor didn't see those.

"No! No!" The Doctor exclaimed, falling back against the radiator. "No! No, I can't be six months late. I promised them!"

Amy shrugged and walked down the hall a little, leaving Diana staring at the Doctor with confusion all over her face. All those years wondering if it was her fault that he left, that her mother left… and now, he was back. She didn't know how to feel about it. She wasn't happy, she wasn't sad; she was just angry. All the hurt she kept all those years was begging to come out, and once more, she was holding it back. She wanted to scream, she wanted to shout at him. She just wanted to know why he left, why her mother had to leave. Two similar events that happened in different times but that changed Diana's way of seeing and thinking about the world.

The Doctor looked over at Diana, once more letting his eyes examine her. "What happened to them?" He questioned with a very concerned expression. Diana bit the inside of her lip as if she was trying to hide everything she knew. Seriously, Amy and her complex schemes… "What happened to Amelia Pond and Diana Moore?"

"Maybe you should've thought better before you made a promise you couldn't keep." Diana answered bitterly, approaching Amy.

She noticed she was talking into her pretend radio again. "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up; this guy knows something about Amelia Pond and Diana Moore." Diana sighed and rolled her eyes. She just wanted that scene to be over already. She wanted to tell him the truth, and she wanted him to know who she was.

And deep down, she knew that today was going to be a very long and hard day.

* * *

Diana and the Doctor got tired of listening to Amy chattering into her pretending radio, so he decided to intervene to make her stop talking. "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now."

"I live here." Amy declared, eyeing Diana.

"But you're the police." The Doctor argued, slightly confused. Diana shook her head and slightly rolled her eyes. Just because she was a policewoman she couldn't live in that house? Honestly, Doctor. He noticed Diana's roll of eyes and eyed her for a bit, slowly turning to look back at Amy.

Amy had the same look on her face. "Yes and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?" She questioned. Diana could see in Amy's eyes the same rage that she showed whenever she looked at herself in the mirror, thinking of the Doctor. The thought of him leaving them in that garden waiting and waiting just couldn't abandon her mind, and she wouldn't forgive him easily for doing that.

The Doctor didn't even think of answering her question. "How many rooms?" He questioned, suddenly. Diana's heart accelerated when she heard that question. She already had an idea of where this was going, and she didn't like it one bit. Since that night with the Doctor that she started counting six rooms, instead of five. And that scared her, because Amy didn't seem to notice it. So, she decided to drop it, trying to avoid going upstairs whenever she came to Amy's house.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy questioned, blinking at him. She had no idea of where that came from, but when she turned to look at Diana, she had a slightly terrified expression while her eyes focused on something that didn't seem to be there. At least Amy couldn't see it. The Doctor also noticed Diana's expression, smirking as he realized she had seen it as well.

"On this floor. How many rooms? Count them for me now." The Doctor told her, receiving a confused glance.

"Why?" Amy questioned, carefully.

The Doctor gave her a more serious expression. "Because it will change your life."

Amy sighed and quickly answered, without even thinking about it. "Five." Without turning around, she pointed at every door she could see, counting them. "One, two, three, four, five."

"And six." Diana and the Doctor spoke at the same time. He smirked at her, surprised that she had seen beyond the perception filter. He wondered the reason why. How could that girl know about it? Also, those eyes… he knew them! He knew them from somewhere!

Amy seemed to be extremely confused, looking from the Doctor to Diana, over and over again. "Six?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't you see it?" Diana questioned, slightly surprised and worried about her friend. She wondered why only she and the Doctor could see it. "Look." She pointed at the simple and flat surface. Amy looked at it even more confused than before. What the hell was Diana pointing at? Was she going crazy like the Doctor?

"Look where?" Amy questioned, eyeing both of them.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." The Doctor told Amy, trying to get her to see it. Amy frowned, staring at Diana. She nodded to Amy as if she was telling her that it was safe to do that, and she trusted her. Turning around, she stared in shock at the door that, until that very moment, she didn't even know it existed. To Diana it was no surprise; it had always been there since that night with the Doctor.

"That's… that's not possible!" She cried, turning to look at the Doctor in shock. "How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter around the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it." The Doctor mumbled, as if he was scolding himself. Well_, I did. I've been seeing it all these years, and you were never here. I could've told you that myself, but you were gone._ Diana thought, bitterly.

After she pushed the bitterness away, she thought about it. He said it was a perception filter, so, based on the name, it was something that manipulated a person's sense of sight so that they wouldn't see something, or, in this case, a whole room. That had Diana wondering: why did she see it? She wasn't different from any other human being, why did she have to be the one seeing it? Besides the Doctor, of course. But she knew he was some sort of alien; it was more than obvious. And surprisingly, she was accepting it quite well. All those years wondering who he was opened her mind to that kind of stuff and now it wasn't that hard to believe that he was probably from another world, though, he seemed very human to her, despite his weird sense of fashion and his strange attitudes.

"I was getting worried." Diana blurted out, looking at Amy. "I thought I was the only one seeing it. I was starting to think that there was something wrong with me!"

The Doctor looked over at her with rather amusement and surprise. "There's nothing wrong with you." The Doctor corrected with a smirk. "Actually, it's quite the opposite." Diana looked down and smirked. Oh, there was that smile again. He was totally flirting with her! And she sort of liked it.

Amy completely ignored their little interaction, interrupting their little moment. "But that's a whole room!" She blurted out, still completely amazed and scared at the same time. She looked over at Diana and then at the Doctor. "That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"It's been here for years and years." Diana mumbled, being ignored by the two.

"The filter stops you from noticing." The Doctor explained, just like what Diana had thought. "Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding and you need to uncuff me now!"

Amy completely ignored him, still too focused on that new room that she had never seen before. She approached the door slowly, acting like she was in some sort of trance. "I don't have the key. I lost it." That had Diana rolling her eyes at her friend. _Seriously, Amy!_

The Doctor turned to look at Diana, giving her a hopeful stare. "Sorry. I don't have it." She immediately responded.

He shook his head in slight disappointment and turned to look at Amy once more, hoping that she would listen to him. "Stay away from that door!"

Amy looked at him once before starting to do a slow approximation to the door. Being totally ignored, he turned to look at Diana, but she had her eyes on Amy, expressing true worry.

"How could you have lost it?" The Doctor questioned, a bit of anger running through his eyes. Diana noticed it and recognized it. She could see that kind of rage in Amy's eyes too when she was mad at something or someone. Diana knew that kind of rage because even if it wasn't like the one she felt, it was pretty close. "Stay away from that door!"

"I think it's best if you do as he tells you." Diana told Amy, holding her arm. Amy seemed like she was in some sort of trance. Diana tried to pull her back, but she kept approaching the door with the feeling of curiosity taking over her thoughts. "Never mind. She never listens to me." She sighed, approaching Amy as she took one step closer to the room. Since she couldn't stop her, she might as well go with her and help her if she needed.

"No! Not you too! No!" The Doctor protested, trying to set himself free from the handcuffs. "Listen to me! Do not go inside that room!"

"I'm sorry." Diana told him, turning to look at him with an apologetic expression. "But if she needs me, I won't leave her."

Amy turned the knob and stepped inside with Diana following her. The Doctor kept protesting, trying set himself free. "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to? Again…" The Doctor trailed off, watching them. _No, you're face's handsome, Doctor. There's nothing wrong with it._ Diana mentally slapped herself after she thought that. She needed to focus, now.

Both girls looked around the room. Even though Diana had noticed that room years ago, she never had the courage to step inside. Every time she went close to that room, she felt uneasy and sick, like her body was telling her to get away from it the best she could. Even though the room was empty, Diana felt like something was watching them. Someone was there with them. She just couldn't see it. Suddenly, she heard the Doctor's voice again. "My screwdriver, where is it?" She frowned and avoided a little comment on that. _How could this man be thinking of his tools in a time like this? Yeah, that did not sound that good. _Diana thought to herself, probably making a face. "Silver thing, blue at the end." He added. "Where did it go?"

After she heard the Doctor asking about his screwdriver, she started looking at the floor, but she saw nothing. Actually, Diana spotted a strange silver and blue at the end cylinder object lying on an amount of black gunk, carefully picking it up after she realized that the object was similar to what he had described.

"There's nothing in here!" Amy shouted, analyzing the room while Diana analyzed his sonic device. Yeah, it was not a regular screwdriver, that's for sure. But it was the same one he wore to analyze the crack in Amy's wall that night. She would never forget it.

"Whatever's there stopped you from seeing the whole room." The Doctor called back at them. Diana's eyes travelled through that room, and she honestly could feel someone watching her. "What makes you think you could see it? Now, please! Just get out!" Diana heard the worry and exasperation in his voice.

"Silver and blue at the end?" Diana called, examining the screwdriver.

"My screwdriver, yeah!" The Doctor called back, confirming. It didn't surprise him that she immediately found it. He could tell that she was something different from Amy.

"It's here." Diana told him.

"Must've rolled under the door." The Doctor tried to guess, but Diana shook her head.

"Yeah… must have." She blurted out, feeling a tiny bit scared. "And then it must have jumped up on the table…"

After the Doctor heard that, he immediately started shouting at them. "Get out of there!" His eyes were wide as the thought of them being trapped or getting hurt ran through his mind. "Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" He tried to set himself free once more, but he didn't succeed.

Diana instinctively grabbed Amy's arm, trying to pull her out of the room, but she stood in the same place, analyzing it. Diana was starting to feel really scared and observed. "Come on, you heard him!" Diana told her, with worry in her voice. "We should get out of here, now!"

Amy didn't answer her, and didn't allow Diana to pull her out with her. Her eyes were wide and she kept looking at the walls and at every single thing in that room. "What is it?" The Doctor questioned, straining to get the handcuffs off of his wrists. "What are you two doing?"

"We're just leaving!" Diana called back at the Doctor. Then, she turned to look at Amy. "Amy, come on. I've got a bad feeling about this room." She whispered.

"I know." Amy whispered back. Then, she responded to the Doctor. "There's nothing in here, but…"

"Corner of your eye." The Doctor called back, reminding them. Taking his advice, Diana looked through the corner of her eye and what she saw was not pleasant or pretty. Behind her, she saw the Prisoner Zero, and he was absolutely disgusting. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath after what she had just seen, trying to erase the image from her head.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she noticed Diana closing her eyes in a terrified way. Diana took another deep breath and opened them slightly, noticing the giant grey worm behind Amy and following all of her moves. "What is it?" She questioned again, not understanding why Diana had that terrified expression.

"Don't try to see it!" The Doctor warned them. "If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you!" _Oh, well… now that's lovely._ Diana thought with a roll of eyes. _Just what I needed._ "Don't look at it! Do not look…" The Doctor didn't even finish what he was saying because Amy interrupted him with a loud scream, after she turned around to see the creature. _God! Prisoner Zero's disgusting!_ She thought as she peeked behind her, almost letting out a scream.

Without even thinking twice, Diana grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her out of the room. Amy didn't argue this time; she immediately accepted her hand and both ran out, reaching the Doctor in seconds. Diana had his sonic screwdriver in her hand and when they approached the Doctor in a slight run, she immediately handed it to him. He accepted it immediately and started pointing it at the door, which was closed by Diana before they reached him. It started doing that same noise that she heard years ago when he examined the crack in Amy's wall, and she couldn't explain it, but it felt so comforting to hear it.

The Doctor gave it a few tries, but the sonic screwdriver was obviously damaged. Diana figured that the alien did it. It was very likely, since it was all… slimy and wormlike. Diana felt shivers when she thought about that horrible figure. It was simply… disgusting. And it had so many teeth. Oh, so many. "Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?" The Doctor questioned as he looked at his screwdriver. Diana rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. Yeah, it was pretty accurate to say that he was a tiny bit mad.

"Will that hold it?" Amy questioned, stupidly. Diana even gave her a look, which she completely ignored, still too terrified to look away from the door.

"Oh, yes, of course!" The Doctor replied sarcastically. "It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood!" The sarcasm was so evident in his voice that Diana couldn't help but laugh a bit at it. _What an appropriate time to laugh_, she thought after she stopped. The Doctor looked up at her with a smile, though. And she kind of liked it.

They stopped smiling at each other when a bright flash of light came from underneath the doorway, causing them to turn and look at it. "What's it doing?" Diana demanded, more serious this time.

"What was that?" Amy asked, noticing it as well. Both girls looked at each other, completely terrified.

The Doctor gave Amy a dry look. "I don't know! Getting dressed?" Diana gave him a dirty look, which he decided to ignore. "Run." He told them. "Just go. Your backup's coming. I'll be fine! Seriously, I'm fine."

"Yeah… there is no backup." Diana admitted, not too proud of the lie that they had been telling to the Doctor since he had woken up.

The Doctor's eyes were wide with what he had just heard. He turned to look at Amy, incredulously. "I heard you on the radio." He told her, as if he hoped that what Diana just said wasn't true. "You called for backup!"

"It's pretend! It's a pretend radio!" She cried in panic.

"You're policewomen." The Doctor said, more to himself than to the girls. He really, really, really wanted to believe that they were policewomen and that they had backup on the way. But he already knew it wasn't truth.

"I'm a kiss-o-gram!" Amy shouted, yanking her hat off, letting her long and red locks to tumble down.

The Doctor sighed and turned to look at Diana. "And you?" He questioned. "What are you?" She slumped down the wall, next to the Doctor and eyed him. He seized the moment to knock Diana's hat off, allowing her brown hair to tumble down as well. He watched in amazement while that happened, and then he focused in her eyes. Those green and mysterious eyes. "Are you a kiss-o-gram too?"

"God, NO, I'm not a kiss-o-gram!" Diana responded, a tiny bit indignant. "I'm just a librarian."

"Yeah…" Amy agreed. She never enjoyed Diana's job. She asked her many times to be a kiss-o-gram with her, but Diana always declined, telling her that she didn't find that job amusing and it didn't fit her. Amy kept asking her from time to time, but her answer was always 'No'. Amy was about to make a comment on Diana's job, but what she saw next completely made her forget about it. The door suddenly opened, only to show a man in a blue uniform with a Rottweiler on a chain, standing there, growling at them. "But that's just…" She breathed, terrified to the bone.

The Doctor immediately shook his head, turning to look at Amy. "No, it isn't. Look at the faces!" Then, Diana understood what the Doctor meant; it wasn't the dog growling at them, but the man!

"What?" Diana questioned incredulously. "I'm sorry… what?!"

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two." He explained, giving back her hat. She had never seen such thing; that was rather odd… but surprisingly, it didn't scare her much. She had seen worse things. Not as weird, but scarier. "Clever old multiform. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?" The Doctor teased the monster. The girls looked at each other, both thinking that doing such thing was not a good idea. "Mind you…" The Doctor continued. "Where did you get the pattern form? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How'd you fix that?" He questioned. All Prisoner Zero did was growling and stepping forward, showing his teeth a bit.

Amy looked terrified, and honestly, so did Diana. That was just… awful. "Stay back!" The Doctor called sharply. Prisoner Zero turned and growled at him. "Them and me. We're safe. Want to know why? She sent for backup!" Both girls turned to look at him, giving him a killer look. Well, more Amy than Diana…

"I didn't send for backup!" Amy hissed, eyeing the Doctor.

"Well, I think he already knew that!" Diana responded, turning to look at Amy with a roll of eyes.

"It was a clever lie to save our lives." The Doctor added, turning to look at Diana. Oh, he loved those green eyes. "Okay, yeah, and that's why we're safe! Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had backup, then you'd have to kill us."

Before any of them could add anything else, a voice was heard. Probably from outside. "_Attention Prisoner Zero! The human residence is surrounded! Attention Prisoner Zero, the human residence is surrounded!_"

"What's that?" Amy questioned.

"That would be the backup." The Doctor answered. Diana leaned on him a tiny bit, just to peek to the outside. Even though she heard that voice warning the Prisoner Zero, she saw nothing. "Okay, one more time. We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated._" The voice suddenly warned, destroying every security that they felt before that statement.

"Well… safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor admitted, not minding at all that Diana was so close to him. He eyed her for a bit and almost forgot about the situation that he had in hands. Amy looked down at him with a killer look, and then looked back at Prisoner Zero, watching him entering one of the bathrooms while the voice repeated its warning.

In the meantime, the Doctor was trying to get his sonic screwdriver to work. "Work, work, work! Come on!" He growled. After a few more tries, the sonic suddenly started working and he was able to unlock the handcuffs. The Doctor immediately rose up with triumph. "HA! Run!"

And with that, the Doctor grabbed Diana's hand and the three of them ran down the stairs. Of course they had to ignore the way of how their hearts jumped when their skins touched and focus on what was happening in the moment. Amy pushed the door open, allowing the Doctor and Diana to get out as well.

They all raced out of the house and the Doctor immediately released Diana's hand to focus on sonicing the door shut. She stood behind him with Amy, feeling a tiny bit dizzy, still feeling the sparks where his hand had touched hers. As soon as he was done locking the door, he turned around to look at the girls. Diana was standing in the same place, slightly giddy and filled with adrenaline. Amy, on the other hand, had her arms crossed, waiting for the Doctor to say something.

"Kiss-o-grams?" He questioned, mostly eyeing Diana. He didn't want to believe that such girl had such job.

"Yes!" Amy responded in exasperation.

"Not me, though." Diana answered quickly. "I'm not into that. Not now, not ever."

"Why'd you pretend to be policewomen?" He asked, eyeing both girls and raising an eyebrow.

"You broke into my house!" Amy shouted at him. Diana stood by her, completely being reminded of what he did years ago when they were so little. She remembered that and it was enough to bring her back to reality and stop with those thoughts about him. He was hot, indeed, but he left them! He promised them five minutes and then he never came back for them! But… now he was here. "It was this or French maids and I think she would've killed me if I made her dress up like that!" She shouted, pointing at Diana.

Diana nodded, completely agreeing. "Yeah, I would've killed you, don't doubt that." She told her with a killer look. "This is bad enough!"

"It's a lovely outfit, though." The Doctor smirked, letting his eyes travel through her body in seconds, returning to her eyes once again. Diana still tried not to giggle, but it was stronger than her. _God, he's hot._ She thought, slapping herself mentally. _Stop it, Diana!_

Amy shook her head, deciding that it was best if she simply ignored this little moment. "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor responded distractedly as he reached his blue box that said 'Police Public Call Box'. Diana and Amy were about to answer, but after what they saw, their eyes widened when they saw it. She felt so many things at the same time. She eyed Amy and she gave her the same look. Oh, that box.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a key to open its door. All that Diana could do was stare at it. _Oh, you beauty…_ she sighed sadly. He stuck the key into the lock and turned it to any possible way, but it didn't open.

"No, no, don't do that! Not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!" The Doctor told them, still trying to get it open. He realized it was useless, so he just stopped.

Diana walked up to the Doctor, more specifically to his blue box, running her fingertips on it. The Doctor looked at her, surprised, but smirked. "She's beautiful." She told him, not taking her eyes off of it. Years ago, she only had the chance to see it. But now, touching it? It felt so… different, and amazing. She felt a slight humming noise beneath her fingertips. The TARDIS was telling her that she liked what Diana was doing. Somehow, she knew it.

"How'd you know the TARDIS is a she?" The Doctor questioned with a curious expression.

"I don't know, honestly…" Diana answered thoughtfully. "I took a guess… and I guess I'm right." She caressed it a little and smiled. Then, she turned to look at the Doctor and she saw his amazed smirk. She couldn't help but blush at that. She took a step back and looked down. "Sorry."

Before the Doctor could answer, he was interrupted by the voice's warning to the Prisoner Zero. "Prisoner _Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated!_" Both girls turned around and saw Prisoner Zero watching them from Amy's bedroom window. Amy immediately grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him. "Come on!"

The Doctor pulled back, not letting Amy take him. He stopped and looked at a very specific spot in her garden. The shed. Diana followed his gaze and her eyes saw the shed, next to a group of trees. Amy stopped pulling him and watched it as well. "No, wait! Hang on, wait! Wait, wait!" He cried, trying to approach it. "I destroyed that shed last time I was here! Smashed it to bits!"

"So… there's a new one!" Amy cried, starting to pull him once more. She didn't want him to discover the truth about them. "Let's go!"

"But the new one's got old." The Doctor stated. "It's ten years old at least." He smelled the wood, running his finger on it and then bringing it to his mouth to lick it. Diana rolled her eyes and was about to make a comment, but the Doctor cut her off. She was starting to feel a little anxious and nervous because he was finally figuring the truth. "Twelve years. I'm not six months late. I'm twelve years late!" He cried, turning to look into Diana's eyes. He could see how nervous she was.

"He's coming!" Amy pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. He eyed Amy, and then Diana.

"We really should go!" Diana tried, but was ignored by the both. They stood in the same place, eyeing each other.

"This matters." He told them. "This is important! Why did you say six months?"

Amy completely lost it and shouted at him: "Why did you say five minutes?!" She stopped using her fake British accent and started using her Scottish one again. Diana took a slight step back. She didn't want to face the fury of Amy Pond. And neither should the Doctor, although, she felt like he deserved it a bit for being twelve years late!

"What?!" The Doctor asked quietly as he eyed Amy and Diana. Oh, he was finally figuring it. The two little girls; Amelia Pond and Diana Moore.

"Come on." Diana tried to pull him by his arm, but he shrugged it off. She gave him an offended look and took a step back. He immediately regretted doing that after he saw her reaction. He didn't want her to be mad of afraid of him.

"What?!" He cried louder this time. His eyes were now fixed in Amy's. He wanted a plain and simple answer.

"Oh, come on!" Diana cried, grabbing his arm again and dragging him away from Amy and the shed. "Not now! We've got to go!"

"What?" The Doctor cried again, letting Diana guide him. Amy went after them and the trio raced past Prisoner Zero, who was now in the front doorway, barking at them. They ran, ran and ran until they felt it was safer. They were now in the cobblestone walkway that would lead them into the little town. Neither of them was capable of speaking in that moment.

As soon as they stopped running, he turned to look at them. "You're Amelia." He stated, finally letting that out. Then, he faced Diana. Oh, those beautiful eyes. He finally figured them. "And you're… you're Diana."

**Author's Note: Hello there! Sorry for taking three long days to write it. I've been so lazy lately. Never mind. What did you guys think of Part 1, huh? I don't have much to say about this chapter, so, I'm only going to ask you guys to do something: Please, please, please… please, REVIEW! It's really important that you give me your opinion about this, alright? Well… I'll see you all next time. Bye!**


	3. The Eleventh Hour Part 2

"You're Amelia… and you're… you're Diana!"

Amy walked exasperatedly. She was extremely mad, of course. The Doctor made her a promise and didn't keep it, breaking her little heart, like he had done to Diana. Diana took one look into her eyes and all she saw was pain, rage and fury. Amy was so mad at him. She could almost hit him. Diana also noticed in her expression and way of walking that she was trying really hard to hold it all back. "You're late!" She kept walking, trying to avoid his stare. Diana followed those two, thinking that they were completely mad, but not saying anything.

"Amelia Pond! You're the little girl!" He stated, like it wasn't already obvious. He turned around and looked Diana in the eyes. "And you're… you're Diana! Diana Moore! The little one with a bit of an attitude!" She rolled her eyes and kept walking, this time next to Amy. The two girls were completely irritated.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't that hard to understand!" Diana shouted at him, now being the one throwing her rage at him. "She's ginger and I'm a brunette. We were both in her house! Isn't that too much of a coincidence?"

"Well… yes, it is!" The Doctor shouted back, staring into her green eyes while she sent him a killer look. Oh, she was so amusing. "You were dressed as policewomen, how should I know?"

Amy decided to interrupt them before they started killing each other. "I'm Amelia, that's Diana! And you're late!" She snapped, turning to look into the Doctor's eyes. She wanted him to understand what he did, and how much it hurt them. Because all those years waiting for something to happen weren't easy, and she would never forget them.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked, racing to stand next to them. He slightly pulled Diana's arm to make her look at him, but she shrugged it off. "Tell me. What happened?"

"What happened is that we grew, we changed! Human beings do that, you know?" Diana snapped, sending him a sad, filled with anger and a bit of hurt look. "You said five minutes. Instead, you came twelve years later. You have no idea of how hellish these twelve years have been to us." She told him, seriously. "We waited for you all night, hoping that maybe you'd show up and takes us with you. But you never did." She eyed Amy and it all came back. The hours they spent waiting for him, the days she spent thinking about him… waiting. Those were not lost. Those were still there, hurting her. And she needed to get them out. "You know… I didn't believe you had a real time machine, but she did. She believed in you. And deep down, I wanted to believe it was truth, I wanted to believe you were telling us the truth. But you had to destroy that little hope that I had by never coming back."

The Doctor was speechless, incapable of answering her. It saddened him to see how bitter she seemed to be. It saddened him to know that he hurt them that much… that he hurt her that much. He made a little mistake that cost those girls twelve years of their lives away from him.

Amy saw how Diana's words hit him hard, so she decided to say something. "Twelve years!" She slightly pulled Diana away from him and stood next to him.

The Doctor shook his head, slowly changing his gaze from Diana to Amy. "You hit me with a cricket bat!" He accused, trying to stop himself from thinking about what Diana said.

"Well, you technically broke into her house…" Diana mumbled to herself, being ignored by the two. "You're lucky she didn't kill you."

"Twelve years!" Amy repeated. Diana had no idea Amy could walk that fast. She had to do a little jogging to keep up with her and the Doctor.

"A cricket bat!" The Doctor repeated.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists!" Amy shouted back, causing him to fall into a deep silence. Yeah, that was too much.

He eyed Amy and then Diana. Now that had him completely surprised and wondering. He was not expecting that. "You too?" He asked quietly to Diana.

"No." Diana responded dryly. "Unlike Amy, I never spoke to anyone about what happened that night." She told him, elbowing her friend. Amy sent her a killer look but decided not to do anything else. "And it was the smartest thing I did." The Doctor could feel the slight bitterness in her voice, but he couldn't blame her for that.

The Doctor nodded slowly. Then, he turned to look at Amy, still not quite believing it. "Four?" He questioned.

"Oh, yeah." Diana slightly smiled. "Now ask her why."

"Diana!" Amy hissed, turning to look at her with a roll of eyes. "Shut. Up."

"Why?" Diana questioned with a sassy smirk towards Amy. Oh, the Doctor loved to see that one. "It's rather… interesting. Tell him."

Amy shook her head, shrugging and rolling her eyes. She turned to look at the Doctor and started telling him. "I kept biting them…" She admitted, looking down, slightly in shame.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, smiling. He seemed rather amused, and so did Diana.

Amy shrugged, looking down and then mumbling: "They said you weren't real."

Right before Diana could make a comment on that, the voice that they had heard before warning Prisoner Zero was once again heard. They stopped walking and listened to it. "_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated_." This time, the voice came from an ice-cream van across the road. Diana and the Doctor eyed each other for a moment and then they ran towards it, being followed by an exasperated Amy.

"No, no, no. Come on… what? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van?" Amy asked rhetorically as she stopped beside them.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor questioned while he stared at the radio and then looked over at the vendor.

"It was supposed to be Claire de Lune." The vendor simply replied. He seemed to be just as surprised as they were. Diana looked around and she started noticing more people hearing the same message to Prisoner Zero. She spotted a woman and a jogger staring at their phone and iPod in confusion, and she could actually hear the same words that the radio had been repeating in other places and devices.

The Doctor picked up the radio and brought it to his ear. "_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated_. _Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated_."

"Err… Doctor." Diana gestured over to the jogger and the woman. He quickly landed his eyes on them and noticed it as well. "I think the warning's also playing on their devices."

The Doctor nodded and placed the radio back in its right place, taking a slight step back. He stared into Diana's eyes and instinctively grabbed her hand, pulling her with him. He leapt over a fence, and surprisingly, Diana did the same thing. Well, she didn't even have the time to think about it because the Doctor just pulled her, while Amy ran around it. Still holding her hand, he entered an old house and pulled her inside with him. They found an elderly woman in the living room, flipping through the channels on the TV. All the channels were showing a giant eye repeating the same warning, over and over again. Diana had seen that giant eye before… in that night with the Doctor and Amy.

Amy came right after them and they all eyed each other for a moment, while the elderly woman, Mrs. Angelo, observed and examined them. "Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area!" The Doctor immediately exclaimed. Then, he looked over at Diana and Amy's policewomen costumes. "Also crimes. Let's have a look." He approached Mrs. Angelo and gently took the remote out of her hands.

She slowly nodded and then eyed the Doctor for a moment. "I was just about to phone. It's on every channel." Once she was done explaining everything to the Doctor, her eyes landed on Diana. "Diana, my dear! How have you been? How's that job in the library going?" She asked it just as a courtesy, because Diana knew exactly what she really meant to ask. "Don't tell me you got fired."

"What? No!" Diana exclaimed with a nervous smile. She knew exactly why Mrs. Angelo was saying that. Diana simply elbowed Amy, but she just shrugged off, not caring much. "This is just… err, this is a part-time job. Nothing much. I'm still working in the library."

"It's rather odd to see a librarian also working as a policewoman, if you ask me." Mrs. Angelo responded sarcastically. Diana looked down and mentally killed Amy for that. "And you, Amy? Are you also a policewoman now?"

Now it was Amy's turn to feel nervous. She smiled nervously and eyed Diana for a second before turning to look at the Doctor, noticing him raising his eyebrow. She shifted slightly. "Well… sometimes." Diana approached the Doctor and decided to leave Amy on her own, this time. She deserved it for picking such a terrible job.

"I thought you were a nurse." Mrs. Angelo told her softly, trying to make her point. Amy looked over at the Doctor and Diana and she saw them raising their eyebrows.

"I can be a nurse." Amy responded. Diana had to press her lips together to keep her from laughing, because Amy's expression and the situation itself were just hilarious.

"Or, actually, a nun." Mrs. Angelo accused, causing Diana to express a huge smile. Oh, she wanted to laugh so badly.

Amy laughed nervously, sending a 'Help me' look to Diana, who simply smirked in return. "I dabble!" She told her, throwing her hands up in the air.

Mrs. Angelo shrugged off. She knew that there was nothing she could do about Amy. It was better if she simply ignored the matter, and so she did. "Well, Amy, Diana, whose your friend?"

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." The Doctor told Amy, who simply gave him a roll of eyes. _Oh, mister, you do not want to go there…_ Diana thought, focusing her gaze on something else.

"Yeah, and now I'm Amy." Amy simply answered, dismissing the matter. It did not seem that important to her.

The Doctor eyed Diana, expecting a proper answer. "She likes to be called that." She clarified, receiving a more intense eye contact from the Doctor. Even though he hurt her a lot by not coming back for them, she had to admit it, he was rather handsome, and she could not take her eyes off him. "Just call her Amy. And me? You can just call me Diana."

"Amelia Pond; that was a great name!" The Doctor told Amy, eyeing her for a bit and then focusing his gaze on Diana once more. He paused for a bit. "Diana Moore, on the other hand… sounds a bit… no, no, no. Never mind!"

Just like what he had seen five minutes ago (to him, at least), there was that offended expression again. He smirked a bit at it, but then turned to look at Amy. If Amy Pond's fury was already something as awful as an enormous storm… he didn't want to find out how Diana Moore's fury really was. If someone could kill with a stare, he would've been dead from that moment.

"Bit fairy tale." Amy answered coldly. Diana felt a slight pain in her heart. She knew that Amy changed her name because it reminded her too much of the Doctor, and that hurt her a lot.

"Right!" Diana interrupted their fixed gazes, trying to break that awkward moment. "What do we do about this huge eye, eh?" Diana asked, pointing at the TV.

Ignored by the three in the room, she just sat on the couch and sighed. Mrs. Angelo didn't seem to care about that conversation; she was too focused on the Doctor to care about it. "I know you, don't I?" She asked him. "I've seen you somewhere before." Diana eyed Amy and she immediately knew what Mrs. Angelo was talking about; Amy's drawings.

"Not me!" The Doctor replied with a smile. "Brand new face!" He opened his mouth and allowed Mrs. Angelo to take a look at it, even though she didn't seem too interested in doing such thing. "First time on." Diana studied his whole face; his eyes were so old, almost like they weighted with all the things he had seen through his life (and yet he seemed so young), his lips were barely used, and his hair, well, she just wanted to run her fingers on it. She slightly smirked, but decided not to make any comment. She didn't want to sound like she had been checking him out, even though that's exactly what she had been doing. "And what sort of job is a kiss-o-gram?" He questioned, mostly eyeing Amy, because he knew Diana didn't work as a kiss-o-gram, and he felt slightly relieved and pleased with that.

She looked extremely nervous while she answered. "I… uh, go to parties and I kiss people."

"With outfits." Diana added, not too proud of her friend.

"It's a laugh!" Amy defended, sending Diana a killer look. Diana didn't feel scared at all… after all this time, she had already seen it all of Amy and her enormous fury.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." The Doctor stated, probably having the same type of attitude that Diana had just seconds ago.

"Actually, that was twelve years ago." Diana added with a dry tone of voice. "But who's counting?" She smirked sarcastically, eyeing the Doctor.

He swallowed thickly and then turned to look at Amy. He didn't want to argue with Diana. Well, that was not the time to do such thing. He had to focus. "You're worse than my aunt." Amy accused. Now that had Diana shaking her head. There was no way in hell that the Doctor could be worse than Amy's aunt. Not in a million years. That woman was pretty close to being a spawn of Satan.

"Yeah… I don't think he could be worse than your aunt, Amy." Diana defended him this time. The Doctor looked over at her for a few moments and then looked back at Amy. Diana was indeed a nice view. "Sure, he made us wait twelve years… but she still beats him." Amy thought for a second and actually nodded, agreeing with what Diana said.

"I'm the Doctor! I'm worse than everybody's aunt." The Doctor told them, turning to look at Mrs. Angelo. "And that is not how I'm introducing myself." He quickly got up and started to fiddle with a radio over the fireplace mantel. Using his sonic screwdriver on it, the group heard the same message to Prisoner Zero, this time in French and German, before he switched it off.

"Okay… so, it's everywhere in every language." The Doctor deduced. Diana turned to look at him and slightly approached him.

She was starting to figure it in her head. "They're broadcasting to the whole world." She said. The Doctor eyed her with a slight smirk, happy that she was following his reasoning. Both raced over to the nearest window and looked to the outside.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy questioned, looking at them. They looked at the outside, expecting to see some evidences… but all they saw were blue sky, green grass and some people, staring at their devices in confusion, probably wondering why a message about a prisoner was playing on it.

The Doctor shook his head and stepped away from the window, starting to search for a proper answer to himself. "Okay, planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core… they're going to need a 40% fission blast." Diana frowned and approached him slowly. Well, in her mind, that sentence didn't sound good, at all.

Suddenly, Mrs. Angelo grandson, Jeff, stepped through the door. The Doctor approached him, continuing his speech. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So, assuming a medium-size starship, that would give us twenty minutes at most." He leaned in and took a close look at Jeff's face, causing Diana to smile a bit. "What do you think? Twenty minutes?" Then, he said to himself: "Yeah… twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy demanded, slightly worried.

Diana started to put the pieces of the puzzle together, forming a whole image in her head, which was not pretty. She was about to answer Amy, but Jeff totally cut her off. She slightly rolled her eyes and approached the Doctor in defeat. He eyed her for a bit and smiled. "Are you the Doctor?" Jeff questioned. Diana and Amy looked at each other and kept silent for a few moments.

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor!" Mrs. Angelo exclaimed showing the triumph in her voice. "The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor! It's him!" She told Amy with a huge smile. Diana pressed her lips together, suppressing the urge to laugh at Amy's embarrassed expression. The Doctor, on the other hand, just seemed to be stunned and amused at the same time. He never thought he'd have such impact in the lives of these girls. It sort of amused and scared him at the same time.

"Cartoons?" The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. He went to sit down on the couch, being immediately followed by Diana, who was still trying to stop herself from laughing in Amy's face. God knows she could kill her.

"Oh, this is just hilarious!" Diana whispered to the Doctor, showing a true smile. Oh, he liked that.

"Gran, it's him, isn't it? It's really him!" Jeff exclaimed, still stunned and excited. Amy, on the other hand, only wanted to dig a hole and bury herself inside it. She was too embarrassed to look at the Doctor. In that moment, Diana thanked God for never having that kind of attitudes when she was a little girl. She always chose not to tell anyone else about how she felt. Only Amy knew how it hurt her, because she was there in that night, and she was just as hurt as her friend was.

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy snapped, showing the embarrassment evident in her voice. Then, she pointed at Diana. "And you… stop laughing!" Diana swallowed another laugh and tried to show a more serious expression.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject.

Suddenly, Diana stopped laughing and immediately managed to look more serious. "Basically… the end of the world." Diana answered. The Doctor looked over at her and chuckled. He was rather impressed with how fast she had figured it out.

The Doctor nodded to her, but decided to elaborate. "The human residence. They're not talking about your house. They're talking about the planet… somewhere up there, there's a spaceship… and… it's going to incinerate the planet."

Amy looked extremely terrified, and so did Diana, even though she had already figured it out. The Doctor quickly got up from the couch and instinctively pulled Diana with him, grabbing hold of her hand. She did not pull away, because she liked the feeling. They ran out of the house and into the streets of Leadworth, being followed by an exasperated Amy. "Where is this place? Where am I?" He asked Diana.

"Leadworth." Diana answered, looking down at their hands.

"Where's the rest of it?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This is it!" Amy called from behind them. Both turned to look at her.

"Is there an airport?"

"No." The girls answered at the same time.

"A nuclear power station?" He tried.

Diana rolled her eyes and Amy responded. "No."

The Doctor was starting to get desperate. "Even a little one?" He insisted, still having some hope.

"Nope." Diana answered this time.

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car." Amy answered, eyeing Diana.

"We don't have half an hour." The Doctor reminded them. "Do we have a car?"

"Yeah… No." Diana answered, eyeing the Doctor and analyzing him. She liked her car far too much to let that mad man drive it. If he caused all that trouble and he didn't even fly his TARDIS that well, what would happen to her car? "No. Well, yes, I have a car, back in the house… but…"

"The point is, she's not gonna let you anywhere near her car." Amy finished while Diana still tried to find some nice words. Diana shot her a killer look and elbowed Amy.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked, incredulous. Diana could've almost laughed at his serious expression. But she didn't. That was not the time or the place.

"Because you can't fly a _time machine_ properly." Diana answered this time. "And I don't expect you to drive my car either."

The Doctor stood silent for a few moments, wondering if he should answer or not. He chose not to do that. "Well, that's good!" The Doctor exclaimed with sarcasm evident in his voice. He turned to look at the girls. "Fantastic, that is! Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office!" He exclaimed, once more, gesturing to the building while the trio passed it. Amy was right. Diana would never let him anywhere near her car. He seemed a little… unstable. "And it's shut!" Diana was about to tell him that he'd come up with something, but his attention was already on something else. "WHAT is that?" He demanded to know, while he quickly approached a small pond.

"It's a duck pond." Amy responded, eyeing Diana. Both girls approached him, slightly impatient. The world was ending and he was worried about a duck pond? _Seriously, Doctor?_

"Why aren't there any ducks?" He asked.

"I don't know!" Amy hissed. "There's never any ducks!"

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor questioned, receiving one of the most famous killer looks of Amy Pond.

"Because it just is." Diana jumped in, afraid that Amy would jump on him or try to hurt him. She could see how irritated Amy was starting to get. "Is it important, a duck pond?"

"I don't know." The Doctor answered. Diana noticed he was slightly trembling. She approached him slowly and eyed him for a while, watching every move of his. "Why would I know?" He asked. Still shaking, he sat down on the curb and clutched his chest. Diana bent down to him and looked at him worriedly. She hated him for making them wait for so long, but she couldn't see him like that. And she hated the fact that she didn't hate him at all. She was only hurt… and she wanted to hear an apology, instead of an excuse for being _so_ late. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to let him know that she was there for him. He looked over at her weakly and gave her a small smile. She seemed to have a good effect on him, because for a few moments, he almost forgot about the pain running through his still-new body. "This is too soon." The Doctor breathed, looking over at Amy. "I'm not ready. I'm not done yet." He groaned. The Doctor slightly leaned into Diana while another flash of pain ran through him.

She didn't mind it at all. "Try to rest… just for a minute." She told him. She smiled at him and it was like a sedative. He would've taken this advice, if only the sky hadn't gone dark in a moment.

Amy looked up, and then looked over at the Doctor and Diana. She had an extremely terrified expression on her face. "What's happening? Why's it going dark?" She asked nervously, trying to hide her fear. Diana looked up as well and tried to think of something. "What's wrong with the sun?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor answered.

Diana came to a conclusion. "It's not the sun." She told Amy. "It's a force-field, right?" Then, she turned to look at the Doctor, who immediately nodded with a slightly proud smile on his face.

"They've sealed off the upper atmosphere and now they're getting ready to boil the planet." He told them. That had the two girls turning to look at him with horrified expressions.

He stood up, with a slight help of Diana. He had to ignore how well he felt when she touched him. It was like fire, burning him. But it felt good. It was very similar to how it had been with Rose, except that this time, he was willing to not let anything happen. He didn't want to repeat past mistakes. He shrugged it off and focused on all the people standing around the park where they were at. He had a slightly disgusted expression while talking. "Oh and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it always going to… down a video phone!" He exclaimed. Diana agreed with him on this one.

Amy just stared at the people, in a deep silence. She was breathing heavily. It had been a very long day, and she wasn't sure she could take it anymore. "This isn't real, is it?" She tried, approaching him. "This is some kind of big wind-up."

He seemed slightly confused. "Why would I wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"Of course she did." Diana jumped in, rolling her eyes. "She was seven years old!"

"Then I grew up." Amy responded, ignoring Diana.

"Oh, you never want to do that!" The Doctor told Amy, also ignoring Diana's comment. "No, hang on, shut up! Wait! I missed it!" He exclaimed, slapping his forehead. Diana widened her eyes. "I saw it and I missed it!" He declared, slapping his forehead again. He looked at Diana. "What did I see? I saw… what did I see?" He trailed off as his eyes stared into the infinite of space for a few moments, evidently connecting the dots in his own way. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and his face brightened. He turned to look at the two girls, who were expecting his diagnosis. "Twenty minutes. I can do it." He declared. "Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye or stay and help me."

"I'm in." Diana told him immediately. She had no one to say goodbye to. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, and her father had died two years ago. No grandparents, no siblings, no nothing. She was completely alone. She only had Amy and Rory, her best friends. So, she was totally in, and the Doctor could see it in her eyes that she was being honest. He smirked at her.

"No." Amy stated firmly. Diana turned to look at her, surprised. All these years wishing for the Doctor to be back, and now she was refusing him.

They blinked at her. "I'm sorry?" He was rather surprised with that attitude of Amy. He expected Amy to be the one accepting him immediately, not Diana. He was very pleased that she accepted him immediately, though.

"No!" Amy cried, louder this time. She grabbed him by the tie and started dragging him towards a small parking lot, next to the green. Diana followed her friend exasperatedly. _Oh, God. Amy's mad. Amy's mad. She's going to do something very stupid._ Diana thought, recognizing the signs. _Damn it._

"No, no, no, no! Amy!" The Doctor protested, worriedly.

"Amy, stop it!" Diana shouted at her friend. "What the hell are you doing?!"

She ignored the protests of those two and dragged the Doctor to a just-parked car. She opened the backseat door, slammed his tie into it, and finally closed the door. She took the keys off the hands of the owner of the car and used it to lock the doors. Diana slapped her forehead with her hands and sighed, approaching the Doctor.

"Amy! Have you lost your mind?" Diana and the Doctor shouted at the same time. They tried to ignore the weird feeling in the end of their bellies, focusing on the moment.

That sounded weird to Amy, but she ignored them both. "Who are you?" She demanded. _Oh, she's definitely not kidding_. The owner of the car seemed to be very shocked with the scene in front of his eyes, and so did Diana. Amy sure was a little exaggerated, but this… well; this was a new level of exaggeration.

"You know who I am!" The Doctor tried. "I'm the Doctor!" Diana moved closer to him, trying to work on his tie. She tried to ignore the flames that his body sent to hers, but it was useless. He was driving her mad. She was almost forgetting about the twelve years of waiting. He studied her face very carefully. Oh, she was cute when she was under pressure. _Oh, stop it! What are you doing?_ He smacked himself mentally.

"No, really." Amy argued, not buying anything that he said. "Who are you?"

"Amy! Look at the sky!" Diana snapped. She was getting impatient with that tie of his. "End of the world in twenty minutes!"

"Well, better talk quickly then." The Doctor added, eyeing Diana and trying to ignore how cute she looked when she was frustrated and worried.

"Amy." The owner of the car suddenly jumped in. "I am going to need my car back."

"Yes, in a bit." Amy responded, eyeing the Doctor and Diana. "Now go and have coffee." The owner slowly nodded, starting to walk away. _You made the right choice, mate_. Diana thought to herself. It was better to walk away than to face the fury of Amy Pond. That wouldn't end well, for him, of course.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and took out the apple that Amy had given to him, twelve years ago. Diana stopped trying to work on his tie and her eyes landed on the apple. _No, it can't be_. She thought. _Oh, but it is_. "Catch." He told Amy, tossing it to her.

Both girls followed the apple in shock. It looked exactly the same, like it had only been five minutes since he'd disappeared. "I'm the Doctor." He repeated, gently. "I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you." Amy insisted. That had Diana rolling her eyes. He was clearly telling her the truth, why couldn't she see it? He gripped her wrist and looked into her eyes.

"Just twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one." Diana stopped fiddling with his tie and stood next to Amy. Gently, she took the apple off Amy's hand and took a better look at it. Yes… it was the same one. Diana knew it. "Amy, believe for twenty minutes."

"Amy." Diana tried. Amy still didn't seem too convinced. She had to try. "Amy, he's telling the truth, and you know it. Believe him! Believe me." Amy considered this for a few moments. Suddenly, the door unlocked. Diana immediately freed the Doctor, and he stood next to her. "Alright… what do we do now?" She asked him.

He smiled at her and took her hand gently. "Stop that nurse!" Holding Diana's hand, he took off running, back to the green with Amy following them close behind. Diana spotted Rory, and the trio approached him. The Doctor didn't hesitate and snatched Rory's cell-phone without even asking. "The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" He demanded to know. He analyzed his face, just like he had done with Jeff, minutes ago.

"Hi, Rory!" Diana chirped, approaching him.

"Amy? Diana?" Rory cried, not quite believing in what he was seeing.

"Hi!" Amy jumped in. "Oh, this is Rory. He's a… friend."

"Boyfriend." Diana and Rory said at the same time. They looked at each other and then eyed Amy. Diana raised an eyebrow, not liking her friend's attitude towards Rory. "Blimey… I seem to be doing this a lot lately." Diana mumbled, referring to the talking simultaneously, eyeing the Doctor. He looked into her eyes and seemed to agree with her, not disliking it at all.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy corrected them, eyeing the Doctor to see what he thought about that. He didn't seem to care, at all. He was more focused on Diana.

"Amy!" Rory and Diana cried at the same time, again. Seriously! Amy was already involved with Rory! And Rory was a really nice guy! Sure, the Doctor was really hot, but Amy couldn't do such thing to Rory. He loved her, so much. Rory had confided to Diana about Amy so many times, and she had actually advised him to take her out on a date. That boy was completely in love with Amy, and she couldn't see it. She was more interested about her _imaginary friend_, who suddenly just became real. That thought had Diana rolling her eyes.

"Man and dog, why?" The Doctor questioned, ignoring the tension.

Rory took a better look at the Doctor and only then he realized who he was. "Oh my God! It's him!" He exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Just answered his question, please." Amy told him, worried about where that conversation was heading next.

"It's him, though!" Rory insisted, too surprised to think about the Doctor's question. "The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor!"

"Yeah, he came back!" Amy answered.

"But he was a story!" Rory told her. "He was a game."

At this point, the Doctor was already getting too impatient. He grabbed Rory by his collar and pulled him closer. His faces were almost touching, and the Doctor started talking. "Man and dog! Why? Tell me! NOW!"

"Sorry!" Rory responded, surprised. "Because he can't be there. Because he's in a hospital, in a coma." Rory and the Doctor said the last part simultaneously. Diana's mouth dropped. This thing of speaking at the same time seemed to be happening a lot today.

"Yeah." Rory stated, quite nervously.

"Knew it!" The Doctor stated triumphantly. "Multi-form, you see?" He continued, releasing Rory and turning to look at Diana's eyes. Oh, those green eyes. He loved to see how they shined when she looked at him. _Oh, snap out of it!_ "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind."

Diana nodded, assimilating everything he just said with rather ease. "And what better link than a with coma patients?" The Doctor nodded with a smirk towards her. Meanwhile, the multi-form ahead of them snapped and barked at the group. The Doctor approached it slightly, instinctively putting himself in front of Diana.

"Prisoner Zero." He greeted.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory questioned, rather confused.

"Yeah." Diana nodded, not taking her eyes off Prisoner Zero.

In that precise moment, there was a loud electrical buzzing and the group looked up to find a large spaceship flying over them. Well, the spaceship mostly showed a huge eye, like the one on Mrs. Angelo's TV and much like the one she had seen twelve years ago through the crack of Amy's wall. It seemed to be searching for Prisoner Zero. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and eyed Prisoner Zero. "See, that spaceship up there is scanning for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!"

He held it up and, pressing a simple button, he caused the complete chaos. Street lights started shattering, sirens and car alarms were going off everywhere, and people started shouting, demanding to know what the hell was going on. A fire truck drove off on its own, causing several firemen to chase after it. Diana smiled, noticing how much chaos that man could cause with one simple move.

"Well, I think someone's going to notice it, don't you?" The Doctor said with evident sarcasm in his voice. Diana giggled and he smiled at her. Then, he turned his attention to Prisoner Zero once more, lowering his hand and aiming his sonic screwdriver at a phone booth. The glass exploded, causing Diana to stumble back a little, along with Amy and Rory. A few moments later, the sonic sparkled and fizzed, meaning that he wouldn't be able to use it anymore, causing the Doctor to drop it on the ground.

"No, no, no! Don't do that!" He cried while the spaceship went away.

"Look, it's going!" Rory warned, like it wasn't obvious already.

The Doctor turned around, exasperated. "No! Come back, he's here! Come back! He's here! Prisoner Zero is here! Come back! He's here! Prisoner Zero is here!" The Doctor shouted at the thin air, while the three humans standing next to him watched Prisoner Zero melt and disappear down a storm drain.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted at him, trying to make him shut up. "The drain! It just sort of melted and went down the drain!"

"Well, of course it did." The Doctor responded, now extremely annoyed.

"What do we do now?" Diana questioned, exasperated.

"It's hiding in human form." The Doctor told her, and she nodded. "We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes. Come on. Think. Think!" He scolded himself and approached the drain, feeling Diana's eyes following him.

A few moments later, Rory, Amy and Diana were next to him, staring into the storm drain. Amy still couldn't quite believe in what was happening. And Diana? Well, she was sort of numb. "So, that thing. THAT lived in my house for twelve years?"

"God… Thinking of Prisoner Zero being there for these last twelve years is definitely reassuring!" Diana observed with sarcasm evident in her voice. "I knew something wasn't right with that sixth room."

"Multi-forms can live for millennia." He revealed, ignoring Diana's comment. "Twelve years is a pit stop."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do?" Amy asked. "The same minute?"

"They're looking for him but followed me. They saw me through the crack. Got a fix." The Doctor told Amy. Then, he faced Diana. "They're only late 'cause I am."

"What are you three on about?" Rory suddenly questioned. Diana thought about something to answer, but the Doctor jumped in first.

"Now, sport. Give me your phone."

"How can he be real? He was never real!" Rory was definitely freaking out. It was much like what Amy had done earlier when she first saw the Doctor. She just hoped that Rory wouldn't do anything crazy like Amy did. Well, she knew he was different from Amy in that aspect, fortunately.

The Doctor decided to ignore his questions. "Phone, now, give me!" He demanded sharply. Rory eyed him for a few moments and handed it to him, reluctantly.

He turned to look at Amy. "He was just a game! We were kids! You made me dress up as him!"

Diana laughed. "Oh God. I would've paid a lot to see that happen!" She told him with a mocking tone. "Good thing I never took a part of those."

Amy sent her a killer look and she smirked in return. Amy shook her head, ignoring her. Meanwhile, the Doctor was scanning through Rory's pictures of Prisoner Zero's many disguises. "These are all the patients?" He asked Rory.

"Yeah."

"No, they're all the multi-form." The Doctor corrected. "Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though." Amy pointed out. "There's a dog in a coma?" She raised an eyebrow at how stupid that sounded. Well, it could happen… but still. Amy and Diana shared a look and eyed the Doctor. Diana was already expecting a sarcastic comment, but that's when she started to get it.

"Well… I'm guessing that if the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog… Prisoner Zero gets a dog." Diana told her, receiving a nod from Amy and even the Doctor, who seemed rather impressed with her mental skills. He was starting to think that Diana was rather clever… maybe even cleverer than him. _Okay, not that much, but pretty close_. He thought to himself.

"Right!" The Doctor cried. "Laptop!" He turned to look at Diana. "Your friend. What was his name? Not him…" He stated, pointing at Rory. "The good-looking one."

"Thanks." Rory answered, sarcastic and offended at the same time.

"Jeff." Diana answered.

"Oh, thanks!" He groaned, even more offended than before. _Poor Rory_…

"Don't worry, Rory." Diana told him, patting his shoulder gently. "You're very attractive to me." Rory simply smiled and nodded.

The Doctor forced himself to ignore what Diana just said about Rory and simply focused on solving this problem. "He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop! Big bag, _big_ laptop! I need Jeff's laptop. You two…" The Doctor stated, pointing at Amy and Rory. "Get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor." Then, he turned to look at Diana. "And you, Diana, you come with me."

"Why?" Diana asked. "Why am I coming with you and not with them?"

"Because, Diana, you and I need to have some alone time." The Doctor told her, immediately regretting what he said. "Not that in that way, though. We need to talk."

"Alright." Diana answered, unsure. That had her thinking and rethinking. What did he want to talk to her? And how would they talk alone if Jeff would be there? She felt shivers running through her whole body when he gently grabbed her hand. "Phone us when you're done!" She shouted at Amy and Rory before the Doctor pulled her with him.

A few moments later, they were bursting into Mrs. Angelo's house. They raced past the empty living room, reaching Jeff's bedroom. Jeff was lying on the bed with his laptop and seemed to be extremely startled to see those two in there, at that very precise moment. Diana went to sit down on his bed while the Doctor wrestled to get Jeff's computer.

"Hello! Laptop, give me!" The Doctor tried to take the computer off Jeff's hands, but he wasn't giving it up.

"No, no, no, no! Wait! Hang on!"

"It's fine, give it here." The Doctor told him. He succeeded in getting the computer off his hands, but the horrified look on Jeff's face had Diana wondering what was he doing before the Doctor snatched the computer. The Doctor went to sit next to her with the computer in hands, and as soon as she saw what was on the screen, she covered her eyes with her hands and groaned, while the Doctor stared at it for a few moments. "Blimey!" He exclaimed, turning to look at Jeff. "Get a girlfriend, Jeff!" He cried, while typing quickly.

The door suddenly opened and Mrs. Angelo came in. "Gran!" Jeff complained.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Angelo asked politely. Diana smiled nervously at her while the Doctor kept tying.

"The sun's got wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." He answered this while still tying, not even bothering to look up at Mrs. Angelo. Diana followed every move of his with rather curiosity. "All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and you know what they need? Me." He looked up to see Mrs. Angelo expression and then looked down at the computer, once more. "Ah, and here they all are. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore!" Mrs. Angelo exclaimed with a smile.

Diana looked up at the elderly woman and smiled. "I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil." The Doctor told her.

"But you can't just hack in a call like that!" Jeff exclaimed with a suspicious expression.

"Oh, can't he?" Diana smirked. The Doctor grinned at her words and held his psychic paper (the same one from that night, of course) to the screen, where it was showing a bunch of people on webcam, all of them wondering who he was or what he was doing.

"Who are you? This is a secure call. What are you doing?" One of the people demanded to know, not too happy to see the Doctor.

"Hello. I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this." Diana watched in curiosity as all that people started flipping out over something. Diana eyed the Doctor and he nodded to her, reassuring her.

"It's here too, I'm getting it." One of them confirmed.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down." Diana's eyed widened. She was rather impressed with the Doctor.

"… My fault, I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie – why electrons have mass. And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever, I am, I'm a genius."

"Oh, you definitely are." Diana told him with a rather impressed smirk.

The Doctor eyed her for a few moments, analyzing every little inch of her detailed and beautiful face. She bit her lip, not too sure of how to feel about it. _God… he's so hot_. She thought, not even bothering to scold herself. "Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellows, pay attention." Then, he started talking in some sort of nerdy language; that kind that not even Diana could quite understand. After he finished, he started typing at Rory's phone.

"Sir, what are you doing?" One of the people, a man, demanded.

"I'm writing a computer virus." The Doctor casually answered. "Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish – whatever you've got." Diana was speechless. He was rather impressing, and really, really clever. "Any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked, looking at Mrs. Angelo over Diana's shoulder. Diana pressed her lips together really hard, stopping herself from laughing or hurling.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor slightly scolded the man.

"What does the virus do?" Someone else questioned.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters; it gets in the Wi-Fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time." All the experts seemed to be a little doubtful, so he added: "But, yeah, I could be lying. Why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

Then, there was a long silence and Diana turned to look at Jeff. "Uh, Jeff. I think he's talking about you. You're his best man."

"His what?" Jeff cried. The Doctor closed the laptop partway, turning to look at him very seriously.

"Listen to me." The Doctor told him, eyeing him. "In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff! Right here, right now. This is when you fly! Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?" Jeff only questioned.

Diana and the Doctor only shrugged. "It's your bedroom." They said at the same time.

"Now, go, go, go!" The Doctor shouted. He quickly grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her out of the room. Then, he remembered to tell one last thing to Jeff, poking his head back into the room. "Oh, and delete your internet history." Saying this, he darted out and pulled Diana with him.

Once back outside, the Doctor's eyes started glancing around, until he spotted an empty fire truck. He looked down at Diana, and she had already seen it as well. She looked back at him and shook her head. "You can't be serious."

"Wanna bet?" He teased with a smirk. He didn't even give her the time to answer; he pulled her with him into the fire truck. Since she was a tiny bit smaller than him, he helped her getting inside. He couldn't help but once more checking her out. She was rather… different. And amazing. She was still the same Diana he met when he first crashed into Amy's yard. She was still daring, and had a bit of an attitude. Only now, she was a grown-up. Once more, he had to ignore the flames her skin sent to him when they touched, getting inside as well and driving off.

**Author's Note: Alright, I am so sorry for taking so long! Go ahead, you can kill me, I deserve it! I am so, so, so sorry! I've been studying or doing some group working, and when I find some time alone, I don't find any inspiration. Anyway, I am really sorry, I mean it. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please, just… REVIEW, okay? It is very important to me. It helps me a lot and gives me strength to keep writing. By the way, if you find any writing mistake, just… ignore it. Alright… see you all next time! Bye! **


	4. The Eleventh Hour Part 3

Diana and the Doctor were already halfway to the hospital when Rory's phone rang. The Doctor was driving the fire truck, and couldn't quite take it off his pocket, so, Diana was forced to reach into his pants pocket and had to be the one taking it off. The Doctor's eyes widened with such act, but he said nothing about it. He forced himself to keep looking at the road, and tried really hard to ignore the constant flames that he felt whenever they touched. It was a tiny bit hard to take the phone off his pocket, but she managed. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down because of what just happened, and answered the phone.

"_Doctor_?" Amy's voice came through. She sounded exasperated and worried.

"Nah. It's me." Diana answered slowly. She couldn't see Amy, but she could almost feel her disappointment. "What's up?"

"_We're at the hospital but we can't get through_." Amy told her. And again, she didn't see her, but she could almost tell that she was glancing around, thinking of a million of crazy ways to get through. Knowing Amy, Diana forced herself to think that her friend wouldn't do anything crazy. Not now, at least.

She sighed and glanced over at the Doctor and then down at her uniform. "Amy, look in the mirror."

"_Oh_!" Amy cried. Diana rolled her eyes at how slow Amy was at times. "_Look in the mirror! Ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car_."

This time, the Doctor answered. "Don't worry! We've commandeered a vehicle!" He called out to Amy, flipping on the sirens. Diana instinctively smiled at him and hung up the phone, leaning back in her seat. She slightly turned to look at him; not in an awkward or too obvious way, she just wanted to study him a tiny bit better.

He was handsome, and this time she didn't even bother to scold herself. It was the truth. His hair was all messy, but she kind of liked it. His clothes, on the other hand, were terrible. But she told herself that maybe he'd change when he found the time to do it.

She looked back at the road. There was something bothering her, though. The Doctor had told her that he wanted to have a talk, and now, well, they were completely alone, and none of them had said anything yet. She hated to be the one doing that, but she was really curious about the topic of the conversation. When she looked back at him, he was already staring, and probably thinking about the same thing. "So, about that conversation you wanted to have with me." Diana started, looking through the mirror to avoid his stare. She hated to be the one starting, she really did. "We're alone now." And then, she mentally kicked herself. This couldn't be any more awkward.

The Doctor thought about it for a while and kept his eyes on the road, never looking at her. "What happened to you, Diana?"

"What do you mean?" Diana questioned, not understanding the point he was trying to make.

"I can see that you're mad at me. Very, _very_ mad." The Doctor told her. This time, he turned to look at her, trying to analyze her eyes, but she didn't look at him. She looked down at her hands instead. "Like Amy. Probably even more." Diana nodded, still looking down. She didn't want to face his gaze. "Thing is… Amy grew up being mad at me, and you… you were uncaring, free, and accepting. She changed because it hurt her to remember me. But you… you're still the same. You never told anyone about that night. Now I show up. You're only twelve years older, but you're still… uncaring. And I'm starting to think that acting that way is your way of protecting yourself. So, what happened to you through these years?"

Diana sighed and tried to think of something to tell him. Everything he was telling her was truth, but of course there was always another reason to stay the same. "What makes you think I would tell you?" Diana suddenly snapped.

The Doctor decided not to react against her arrogance. He knew exactly what she was trying to do, and in his eyes, she still seemed amazing. "Ah, there! See? That arrogance, that... coldness? You're protecting yourself, again."

"Stop it, Doctor." Diana breathed with coldness in her voice. "I don't wanna go there. Don't get me started. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." The Doctor told her, looking into her eyes. She looked at them, and she hated what she saw. Honesty. "Amelia changed her name. It hurt her too much to think about me. She changed her personality too. You, Diana, you're the same girl I found twelve years ago. Uncaring and lost. You didn't change."

"Why should I change?" Diana questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I've got the name of a princess." She told him, showing a slight smile. He smiled as well and nodded at that answer. That was not what he expected to hear, but still smiled. "The point is; I cared. I cared a lot. I wanted to believe in you. You told me you would show me just how real your time machine was, and you never came back to do that. I know it might've been a slight mistake to you, but to me, it was twelve years of my life. Away from you." She whispered the last part, hoping that he didn't hear it. His smile faded away quickly and before he could say anything else, Rory's phone started ringing again.

Before Diana could answer the call, the Doctor snatched the phone away from her and answered. "Are you in?" He asked.

"_Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero_!" Diana heard Amy's voice. She sounded terrified, and now she was getting _really_ worried about her friends.

"You need to get out of there!" The Doctor told her, but no one answered. They could only hear some running and a bang on the other end. Diana eyed the Doctor, terrified, and he returned the stare. "Amy? Amy! What's happening?" He demanded, showing the worry in his voice.

"Amy, talk to me!" Diana demanded, leaning into the Doctor so that she could hear her friend's voice.

"_We're in the coma ward, but it's here, it's getting in_!"

"Which window are you?"

"_What, sorry_?"

"Which window?"

"_Uh, first floor on the left, fourth from the end_."

The line went dead and Diana sighed of relief when she noticed they were reaching the hospital. The Doctor started aiming the fire truck, with the ladder completely up towards the window that Amy had just described. "Text them 'duck'!" He told her, tossing her the phone.

She did as he said and a second later, she heard a glass shattering, probably the one from the window Amy had described. After she gave him back the phone, she found herself climbing the ladder behind him. She _really_ tried not to look up, but it was stronger than her. Well, at least she had an amazing view, and she could not take her eyes off of it. "I can't believe in the many crazy things you've made me do today. It's unbelievable!"

The Doctor laughed but chose not to say anything else. At least she was being sarcastic. That was good, right? Either way, they reached the top and he helped her coming through the window, setting her down on the floor. She found Rory and Amy standing next to them with a very terrified expression. Her eyes followed their gazes and she found a woman in a purple suit with two girls wearing matching purple dresses. _Well, that must be another disguise of Prisoner Zero_. She deduced immediately.

The Doctor approached it slowly. "Right! Hello! Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So, still time!"

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero questioned, in a cocky way. _Time Lord? So… is that his species or what?_

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor tried.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time." Prisoner Zero argued. "If I am to die, let there be fire!"

"Why'd you do that? This planet's completely innocent!" Diana shouted at Prisoner Zero.

"Okay." The Doctor stared into her eyes, telling her to be quiet. She stood back, keeping her mouth shut this time. "You came to this world by opening a crack in time and space. Do it again – just leave!"

Prisoner Zero just stared at him like he was a complete dunce. "I did not open the crack."

"Well, somebody did." Diana muttered, feeling the shivers that the memories were sending to her whole body. She still remembered very vividly that awful crack in Amy's wall, and she still remembered how it completely terrified them to the bone, back then.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe – don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero demanded. Suddenly, he realized it. "You don't, do you? The Doctor and his Diana in the TARDIS don't know! Don't know, don't know!" It sang, cheerfully.

Diana and the Doctor clearly stopped listening when Prisoner Zero sang 'the Doctor and his Diana', and immediately started protesting. "Diana? She's not my anything!"

"Exactly!" Diana defended with teeth and nails. "I'm not HIS anything!"

Prisoner Zero just ignored this, though. "The universe is cracked." It continued. "The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." A long silence _did_ fall in the room, until a distinct clicking sound was heard.

"And we're off!" The Doctor cheered, pointing at a clock in the wall that now read 0:00. "Look at that! Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is 'zero'. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? Wouldn't you say a minute, Diana?"

"Yeah… I'd say a minute, Doctor." Diana smirked cockily this time. She saw the slightly nervous expression of Prisoner Zero, and she couldn't feel more pleased about it.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and took the mobile out. "The source, by the way, is right here." In that very precise moment, a bright light shined through the windows of the room. Diana, Amy and Rory rushed to the windows to see the light, which was coming from that huge eye. "Oh!" The Doctor cheered with a smirk. "I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited." Prisoner Zero stated. "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

The Doctor looked back at Diana and smirked at her. Then, he turned to face Prisoner Zero again, still with the same mischievous smirk. "But this is the good bit! I mean, this is my favorite bit!" He cheered, receiving a suspicious look from Prisoner Zero. "Do you know what this phone is full of?"

"Pictures of you." Diana informed Prisoner Zero, who had a slightly worried expression on his faces.

"Every form you've learned to take, right here." The Doctor informed him as well, sliding his finger to the touch-screen. "Oh, and being uploaded about now!" He smirked, triumphantly. "And the final score is – no TARDIS, no screwdriver – two minutes to spare." Then, he held his hands up, victoriously. "Who da man?"

Silence filled the room. Rory and Amy failed to say anything and just stared at him, noticing just _how_ alien he really was. Even Prisoner Zero kept silent, probably thinking that what he said was just too embarrassing to comment. Diana rolled her eyes and slapped her hands on her forehead, sighing. "Doctor… that was totally unnecessary."

The Doctor flinched slightly, completely embarrassed. "Oh… I'm never saying that again! Fine!" He huffed.

Prisoner Zero smiled evilly. Diana didn't like that, at all. He still wanted to try one last time. "Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't!" The Doctor argued. "Takes months to form that kind of psychic link!"

"I've had years." Prisoner Zero responded with a cocky smirk. He started glowing and transforming. Behind them, they heard someone gasping and falling onto the ground.

"Amy!" Rory shouted, worriedly.

Diana immediately approached her friend and bent down next to her, trying to stop her from falling asleep. Diana caught her in time before she hit with her head and the Doctor joined her, putting his hands on Amy's face and making an effort keep her awake. Rory watched them worriedly. "You've got to hold on! Amy, don't sleep! You've got to stay awake. Please!" The Doctor begged.

"Amy, don't you dare falling asleep!" Diana whispered in her ear. "I swear I'll kick your ass for this. Listen to me very closely, Amelia Pond. You are not going to fall asleep, do you hear me? You're not going…" Diana trailed off as she started to feel lightheaded, as if she was about to faint. "Oh, no, no… No, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh, not you too!" The Doctor exclaimed, exasperatedly. Diana fell down and the Doctor caught her in his arms before she could get hurt. He brushed her brown hair off her face and slightly slapped her, trying to keep her awake. Rory watched the scene in horror. Seeing his best friend and girlfriend fainting and not being able to keep them awake made him feel a tiny bit powerless. "No, no, don't sleep! Don't sleep, Diana! Look at me, look at my eyes!" He begged, but she had already closed hers. He kept holding her until Rory decided to warn him.

"Doctor?" Rory elbowed him, trying to tell him about the new figure standing in the room. In front of them was standing a copy of the Doctor where Prisoner Zero had just been seconds ago.

"Well, that's rubbish!" The Doctor exclaimed, observing that new copy. "Who's that supposed to be?"

Rory only blinked at him. "That's you."

The Doctor seemed rather disappointed. "Me? Is that what I look like?" He looked down at himself just to make sure and then looked back at Prisoner Zero.

"You don't know?"

"Busy day!" He placed Diana down gently and stood up, approaching Prisoner Zero. "Why me, though? You're linked with them. Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." A child answered, poking her head out from behind the Doctor's tall figure and then showing her complete self. It was Amelia Pond. From the other side, another girl poked out her head and took a step forward to stand next to the copy of the Doctor. Diana Moore. She had a mischievous smile on her face, just like the one on Amelia's face. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No, she's dreaming about me 'cause she can hear me." He turned around, ready to run back to the girls, but froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Disappointing indeed!" Diana's figure spoke, still showing an evilly smile. "And this one says she never told anyone, but there's one person she _did _tell. Her mommy. Oh, but she's not around anymore. She hasn't been for a while. Poor Diana… always wondering why, always keeping it all inside. This one isn't a child inside since the day you left. Since the day she left. Poor little one… so lost and so sad. Her heart was broken by a man who made her a promise and never came back to keep it. Her heart was broken by the person she needed to most and left as well. 'Why do they keep leaving?' she asks herself all the time."

The Doctor kept silent for a few moments. But then, he spoke again. "Enough!" He ran back to the two girls and kneeled down next to Amy. "Amy, listen! Remember the room, the room in your house, you couldn't see but Diana could? Remember you two went inside. I tried to stop you, but you _did_. You went in the room. Amy… dream about what you saw!"

"No, no! NO!" The two little girls started shouting and after they ceased, Prisoner Zero went back to his wormy self.

The Doctor stood up once more, facing Prisoner Zero. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

Suddenly, a light came in through a window and surrounded Prisoner Zero. It started to thrash and hiss as the light landed on him. A voice from the outside was heard, announcing: "_Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained_."

Prisoner Zero fixed his eyes on the Doctor. "Silence, Doctor and Diana." He hissed. "Silence will fall!" Having this message delivered, Prisoner Zero just disappeared. With that, the Doctor ran to the nearest window and poked out his head to make sure the Atraxi were gone with Prisoner Zero.

He pulled back inside and started dialing on the phone. "The sun – it's back to normal, right? That's… that's good, yeah?" Rory asked, obviously a lot more relieved to know that they were off danger. Or at least he thought so. Amy moaned and stirred before sitting up. Diana opened her eyes and saw Amy's back, immediately sitting up and observing the Doctor. This wasn't over yet, she could almost read it in his facial expression. "Amy, are you okay? Are you with us?" He questioned, eyeing her very worriedly. Then, he turned to look at Diana, who still seemed a little bit dizzy. "What about you, Diana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Diana answered, shrugging off and rubbing her forehead.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"He did it!" Rory answered, quite relieved and happy. "The Doctor did it!"

"No, I didn't." The Doctor corrected him. He typed some more on the phone and then held it up to his ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?"

"The bill." The Doctor clarified. He started talking on the phone and to whoever was listening to him. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established Level 5 planet, and you were going to burn it? What…? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here. NOW!" Hanging up, he tossed the phone back to Rory and helped Diana getting up, allowing her to support on him. "Okay, now I've done it!" He reached out for Diana's hand and pulled her out of that room with him, being followed close behind by Amy and Rory.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"The roof. No, hang on." The Doctor took a sharp turn, pulling Diana with him and ducking into a changing room. He started searching through the clothes, trying to find something that he'd like. He immediately found a tweed jacket and held it up to let Diana look at it.

"Are you serious? Now?" Diana questioned with a roll of eyes.

He just grinned at her. He wasn't looking for her opinion; he just wanted to show her his new regeneration's taste.

"What's in here?" Amy suddenly asked, shuddering slightly at the jacket.

"I'm saving the world." He answered. "I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy!" He threw several articles of clothing behind him, dismissing them, and a quite irritated and angry Rory caught them all. "Time to put on a show!"

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death!" Rory exclaimed, quite irritated. He stopped talking when he figured what the Doctor was going to do next. "And now you're taking your clothes off!" Diana and Amy's eyes immediately brightened when they heard this. "Amy, Diana! He's taking his clothes off!"

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you!" The Doctor told him as he immediately took his shirt off and threw it away. Rory immediately turned around, following his own advice, while Diana and Amy stood in the same place, both admiring the muscles of the Doctor's back. Diana was almost out of breath and fighting the tremendous urge of jumping on him and kissing him until he fainted. Then, she noticed Amy was practically drooling at the sight and felt a huge irritation growing inside her.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know?" He ignored the Doctor's silhouette and eyed Amy, not liking the fact that she was far too interested in this man and his naked body. "Are you not going to turn your back?" Diana actually felt sorry for Rory and also a slight urge to slap Amy in that moment. Rory was far too special to waste on stupid crushes like the one Amy was starting to have on the Doctor.

"Nope." Amy responded, not taking her eyes off the Doctor's body.

"Amy." Diana warned, narrowing her eyes at her friend. The girl shivered when she saw Diana's eyes sparkling with the irritation she felt. "Turn around. NOW." She had never seen that look on Diana's face, and honestly, she didn't want to see it ever again. She immediately turned around. Rory looked over at her and shot her 'Thank you so much' look, receiving a nod from Diana.

The Doctor was very aware of her eyes on his body, and honestly? He didn't dislike it at all! It actually… excited him, for some reason.

A few moments later, the Doctor was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, pants with red suspenders and wore a number of ties around his neck, unable to choose one of those. Diana never quite liked men in suspenders… but the Doctor slightly changed her mind. Those clothes were also not that good, but somehow, he managed to look hot wearing them. She put those thoughts in the back of her head while they were heading out on the roof to meet the Atraxi ship. Amy and Rory were close behind them while the Doctor had his hand on Diana's, pulling her up with him.

"So, this was a good idea, was it?" Rory questioned with sarcasm evident in his voice. "They were leaving."

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor told him, approaching the Atraxi ship, fearless. Diana was close behind him, while Amy and Rory stood back, not trusting that huge eye. "Come on, then!" He called up to the ship. "The Doctor will see you now!" The eye disconnected from the ship and approached him, analyzing every inch of that man. Surprisingly, it also scanned Diana. Maybe because she was now standing next to him.

"You are not of this world." It told the Doctor.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor responded immediately, still trying to pick a nice tie to wear.

"Is this world important?" The voice questioned.

"Well, of course it is!" Diana shouted at it.

"What's that mean, 'important'?" The Doctor questioned. He analyzed another tie, and since he didn't like it enough to wear it, he tossed it to Rory, who caught it with a roll of eyes. "Six billion people live here – is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" The Atraxi didn't answer, so, the Doctor added: "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?"

The Atraxi responded by shooting out a round hologram of Earth, showing several scenes of history flashing by before Diana could acknowledge them all. When the hologram ended, the Atraxi responded: "No."

The Doctor smirked and tossed a few more ties that he disliked over his shoulder to Rory, who caught them without even thinking about it. "Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

Another hologram appeared, and this one showed wars, religious festivals, and others. "No." The Atraxi concluded when the hologram ended.

"Okay. One more. Just one more. Is this world protected?" He questioned while fixing his shirt collar. "Because you're not the first lot to come here." He told them, while another hologram appeared, this time showing strange creatures that Diana had never seen before in her whole life. Despite their weirdness, they didn't seem to scare her.

The Doctor observed her as the hologram showed the Cybermen, the Daleks, the Racnoss Queen, the Sontarans and others. He seemed to be rather fascinated with her curiosity, because he expected her to be afraid; instead, she showed total curiosity. He continued talking as the hologram showed Vashta Nerada. "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is… what happened to them?"

The hologram started showing an old man wearing Edwardian clothes. Diana frowned. _Who's that?_ She wondered, observing this man and the one who came next; a man with a bowtie and probably black hair. Then, another man came; he had curly white hair and was wearing a smoking jacket. Others appeared after these three; a man with curly brown hair with a multi-colored scarf. Diana smiled at it; she found it funny. The hologram showed a man with short blond hair, younger than the previous ones. He was wearing a cricket suit with a piece of celery on the lapel. One more came, and he was blond as well. _God, what sort of jacket is that?_ She thought. _That's… hideous_! She thought with a smile. An older man came after this one and he had question marks on his suit. Being the 8th in that hologram, the next man shown had shoulder-length curly brown hair and was wearing Victorian clothes. Diana found him rather handsome. The 9th man wore a leather jacket and really short hair. For last, a really good-looking guy with brown hair and sideburns came wearing a pinstriped suit.

Suddenly, the Doctor stepped through the projection. He smiled cockily and then said: "Hello! I'm the Doctor. Basically… run."

The Atraxi looked extremely terrified and wasted no time in disappearing back into the safety of outer space. As soon as Diana was sure that they were absolutely safe, she threw her arms around the Doctor and hugged him instinctively. His two hearts almost stopped when she did that. "You made it!" She cheered. "I actually had no doubts you could do it. I'm just happy the world didn't end! It would've been awful wearing these clothes."

He smiled and moved to hold her tight. It felt really good for a few moments, but then, something in his jacket started burning him. He shifted slightly, pulling out the key of the TARDIS, which was glowing. "Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked, looking around with a slight smirk.

Diana eyed him for a while, noticing how intently he observed the key. She dismissed it and approached Amy and Rory, hugging them as well. It had been a long day, and she would hug everyone just because they were alive, and she was happy.

They stopped hugging, and suddenly, the Doctor wasn't there anymore.

"No, no, no." Diana murmured. "No! Amy. He's leaving again!"

"He's leaving again." Amy stated, not quite believing it. She thought about it for a second and pulled that thought away. She grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her, along with Rory following them. They couldn't let their Raggedy Doctor go. Not again. Not to never come back again! Diana and Amy wanted so badly to go with him. She couldn't let him escape like that.

They raced off and reached Amy's yard in a heartbeat, just in time to see the TARDIS dematerializing. A split second later, the TARDIS was gone and so was the Doctor. Diana's heart was broken. Again. She looked down and started walking away. Handling her sadness was hard enough… she couldn't be with Amy or Rory in that moment. She ran away from them, running towards her car and jumping inside, racing off.

* * *

Diana was just arriving home from working late at the library. Once again, she got too caught up with a book that she had been reading, _The Time Traveler's Wife_ by Audrey Niffenegger. She found the book rather interesting and she was practically addicted to it, and not because it reminded her of the Doctor, if that's what you lot are thinking. She parked her car calmly and jumped out of it. She wasn't tired, actually, she was quite ready to spend her night watching some old films and eating ice cream.

She entered her house and went straightly upstairs, heading to her bedroom. She placed her purse in the bed and just when she was about to change to her pajamas, a whirring noise, which she immediately recognized, was heard from the outside. For moments, her heart almost stopped. She couldn't believe it. He was back! She rushed out of her bedroom and almost fell down the stairs with all the rush of seeing the Doctor again. She opened the door and ran outside, finding his blue box and the Doctor himself just coming out of it and closing its door.

He turned around and stared at her for a while. They were frozen for seconds, until she approached him in a run and almost jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, trying to bring him closer for a hug. He didn't push her away. It was good to have her like that in his arms and he couldn't argue against that.

After the hugging ended, she took a deep breath and stared into his; suddenly changing her happy expression to a more annoyed one. "I am so sorry. I don't even know why I did this." She told him, noticing he was still wearing the same clothes. She tried not to smile, but it was stronger than her. She hit him in the arm and groaned. "What the hell took you so long? Why did you leave without even saying anything?"

"Oi! What was that for?" The Doctor groaned, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "The TARDIS was finally ready and all she needed was a hop to the moon to settle her in. Did you have to hit me that hard?" He explained with a roll of eyes.

"Well… why did you come back?" Diana asked, ignoring his last question. She crossed her arms and raised her delicate eyebrows.

"Well… because… I want you to come with me." The Doctor paused, outlining a slight smile.

"Why?" Diana questioned, keeping the same position.

"Because...! You're brilliant, and I cannot ignore a person who can easily see through a perception filter like that."

"Is that it all?"

"Well, you also waited too long for this." The Doctor finished, receiving a groan as an answer to what he said about 'waiting too long'. _No kidding, Doctor. I think fourteen years is long enough._ "And I promised you I would show you just how real my _time machine_ was. Unless… you don't want it anymore?"

"Two years ago I was willing to." Diana told him with a very serious expression. "But I don't know if I still want to…"

"Diana Moore, you've waited fourteen years for me." The Doctor told her with an amused smile. He reached up her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Fourteen years is long enough. I want you to come with me, I want to show you the universe. And I know you want it too."

Suddenly, the door of the TARDIS opened and Amy popped her head out, eyeing Diana. "Stop playing hard to get and come in. This is amazing! And I know you want it as much as I do."

"Amy, what the hell are you doing here?" Diana asked, incredulous. "Tomorrow is your…"

Before Diana could say it out loud, Amy interrupted her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever…"

Diana observed Amy for a bit and then turned around to eye the Doctor. "It's been two years since Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi. You can't possibly expect me to be ready for you whenever you show up with your blue box. And you can't expect me to simply drop my life because of you!"

A long silence filled the space between them, until the Doctor finally interrupted it. "So… does that mean you're not coming?"

"Of course not." Diana responded immediately. "I am totally in!"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked with an amused smile. "Because if you're not, you definitely need to see this." She pushed the door open and stepped aside, allowing Diana to come in and see the beauty that the TARDIS really owned. Sure, the blue box itself is already gorgeous, but it's nothing compared to the inside. She eyed the Doctor for a bit and he nodded to her.

Her eyes travelled through the inside. She was almost out of breath. "That's not possible." Diana told the Doctor, immediately stepping inside and taking a few steps towards the console room. "Oh, this is _so_ not possible!" She ran her fingertips on the console and felt the humming of the TARDIS, telling her that she absolutely liked it. She smiled, almost lost with its beauty. "But it's just a little box! How can all this – oh, never mind! You're the Doctor and I should be used to this. Prisoner Zero, the Atraxi… your TARDIS." She slapped her hand of her forehead, trying to remain calm. "I'll just get used to this… yeah, definitely."

"So... you're coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely."

**Author's Note: Sorry, this one was way shorter than the other previous chapters, but I only had the time to write this. I hope you enjoyed it, though. So, Diana is finally going to travel with the Doctor. How about that, huh? Seriously, though… I'd be incredibly happy if you guys sent me some reviews… it is really important to help writing. Gives me strength to go on, you know? Oh, and… I apologize! If you see any writing mistake, just… ignore them, alright? Okay! Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW! I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


End file.
